


Just Because of the Rain

by 13943



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Ambiguous Age, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Marriage, Melodrama, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Modern Royalty, Multi, Other: See Story Notes, Shower Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: “Then it must be great for you.” He plays with his pen by gently tapping it on his stack papers, he closes his eyes and let his ears take control as he starts to listen to the small pitter patter of the rain hitting the ground. “But for us, having rain is rare that having one is already considered as a blessing—an omen of good luck and prosperity.”“Good luck, huh?” Dick muses to himself. “I don’t feel pretty lucky right now.” he then slouches back, letting his eyes rot in the flickering of the fluorescent bulb up above.---an AU in which Damian and Dick are forced to marry each other due to a misunderstanding and now have to live their lives as a married couple





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DISCARD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/gifts).



> this is a gift for my amazing and talented friend [DSA](http://dsasworld.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thank you so much for everything you've done and you're a wonderful person *hugs* hope you'll like this :>
> 
> A/N: the story takes place somewhere that is not in the US, i'm not saying where since i also have no idea where and i'm also keeping damian's age ambiguous hence the underage tag but other than that, the story's pretty tame although, it has some drama and angst in it
> 
> the story's inspired from a university confession page I've read a while back in FB under the same title (Nang Dahil sa Ulan)

“Ah, it’s going to rain soon.” Dick mutters as he takes a peek at the weather through the blinds. News did announce about an incoming rain but Dick always thought he’ll be at home by the time it’ll happened. The once clear and bright sky has now been completely covered by dark and heavy clouds. Sighing, he closes the blinds and turn his attention to the figure sitting at the edge of the room surrounded with hundreds of files and documents of various specimens. He intently stares at the young teenager, whose dark hair has been slicked back to create the formal look to match his nearly crisp uniform and his teal-colored eyes remain focus on the paper he’s writing, “Say Damian, when do you think you can finish your work?”

The teenager paid him no attention and just continues to engross himself with the data he’s coping by hand.

The lack of response causes Dick to sigh again. Thinking back, he should have really ignored him when he came knocking on the door earlier; demanding for complicated data that Dick’s pretty sure a kid around his age shouldn’t supposed to understand but since he’s just a working student in one of the university’s laboratory, he had no choice but to allow Damian get what he wanted when he pulled out a letter from the dean allowing him to do anything he wants _as long as_ a stuff or personnel is present to supervise him.

Taking a seat at the further part of the table, Dick observes Damian again. His eyes trailing at each stroke of the pen. It appears he’s pretty serious about it, but he looks too young to be a college student and judging from his uniform, Dick would say he’s around high school? But he’s not sure, everything here still feels strange and new. He’s even getting use to the culture and language of this country. Man, being a foreign exchange student sure sucks. He lies his head down on the table upon the realization.

Damian steals a look at the older man supervising him, his raven locks fall perfectly along with his head as he starts to hit his head on the table. Moron, does he have any consideration to the ones working? He may be a foreigner but he’s supposed to know what simple courtesy and consideration is or hasn’t he been taught by his parents or by their school about that?

Expressing his exasperation, Damian stops writing on his research paper when the older man complains again, “Oh man, it’s starting to rain now.”

“It seems you’re rather showing your disdain rather than joy for such wondrous event.” He speaks, clearly out of curiosity, of all the people he met, it appears this Grayson fellow is the only one who seems to be dismayed upon seeing the rain.

“Oh course I am! I’ll be soaking wet later on and it’s all because of y—“Grayson stops mid-way, his bright blue eyes meet against his when their eyes meet each other for a few seconds. Then he clears his throat and paraphrases his statement, “Because I thought I’m supposed to be home by this hour. Plus back at home, rain is pretty common.”

“Then it must be great for you.” He plays with his pen by gently tapping it on his stack papers, he closes his eyes and let his ears take control as he starts to listen to the small pitter patter of the rain hitting the ground. “But for us, having rain is rare that having one is already considered as a blessing—an omen of good luck and prosperity.”

“Good luck, huh?” Dick muses to himself. “I don’t feel pretty lucky right now.” he then slouches back, letting his eyes rot in the flickering of the fluorescent bulb up above.

“Oh shut it, you don’t even know what I’m doing.” Damian grumbles when he feels he’s the one to blame on Grayson’s ‘current’ misery and stares at Dick with an intent to kill. “This is far beyond your comprehension.”

“Really? Just try me.” Dick perks up, his eyes glinting in interest like he’s testing the young teenager.

“Grayson, I am what people call a prodigy.” Damian shifts his position, he has a smug look on his face upon saying the fact but Grayson merely lifts a brow. Slightly irritated by the lack of reaction, Damian continues on, “I’ve skipped more grades than you ever did and it would be greatly appreciated if you stop bothering me. This research proposal is my ticket to be accepted on the most prestigious and recognized universities all around the world. So if you don’t mind, my future’s at stake here.”

Damian sees his mouth opening in an ‘O’ shape before he says, “Wow, that seems to be too much for a—“Dick points his hands at him, like he’s expecting Damian to answer how old he really is because other than them exchanging their names, they don’t know anything about each other. And even when Dick’s miles away from home, it didn’t stop him from wanting to talking to people despite of cultural and language barriers, it’s a good thing Damian could speak fluently in English.

“It doesn’t matter how old I am.”

“But still! You’re just a kid.” Damian glares at him, Dick’s not faze by it and continues to talk. “Don’t take this the wrong way but aren’t you suppose to enjoy your childhood while you still can? Like you’re supposed to have friends, hang out, play sports, do something reckless, have a girlfriend—“

Damian’s breathe hitches, a small smile starts to curl on his thin lips. “Actually, I do have one.”

“You don’t say.” Dick couldn’t help but smile back.

Damian’s face brightens and he’s actually willing to talk to Dick about his love life, in which a topic he likes— _loves_ to talk and is not ashamed or shy about. Dick finds it amusing as Damian continues to talk about his girlfriend, the more he stammers and starts acting like what a normal teenager do at his age.

“Mar’i? As in Mariand’r, the Tamarean princess?” Dick clarifies, his interest has now gone ten times more than the initial.

“Yes.” He nods. “But the purpose of our _forced_ relationship is supposed a symbol of unification and alliance of our two families. But as we got to know more about each other, we find each other interesting and comfortable to be with. So much so that we’ve even gone as far as taking our relationship to the next step and follow in the modern approach such as dating.”

“Wow, that’s so cute.” The older man squeals, Dick has always been a sucker for cutesy and first love thing. Don’t blame him, blame all the rom coms he watched a million times for that standard. “How long have you guys known each other?” he just can’t help himself asking.

As much as Damian likes talking about Mar’I there are thing that he’s not comfortable talking to anyone, let alone a stranger like Grayson. “I don’t feel like talking this to you especially when I heard from Mar’i that you have your eyes set after her sister—Koriand’r.”

Dick suddenly blushes, his face turn all red as he feebly attempt to cover it. “Okay, I think we’ve reach the end point of our conversation. Why don’t you just finish whatever you’re writing so we can leave sooner?”

Damian snickers in victory and after Dick had implemented the proposition, they didn’t talk about anything anymore.

...

It’s dark, cold and rainy outside. Dick sighs, the rain is heavier and stronger than before. Both of them were forced to leave and close the lab when the security guard have pointed out that they were way past the closing hours. Now in front of the campus’ main entrance, Dick turns his left wrist to see the time—it’s already past 10. The last bus has already left and taxis at this rate are rare.

Thinking of different ways to get back home, his thoughts are interrupted by Damian, “How’s your feet?”

“Excuse me?”

“The way you walk appears to be restricted, you’re injured aren’t you?” he points at Dick right ankle, Dick lifts his feet as he says, “Nah, it’s just a light sprain. No biggie.”

Damian looks hesitant at the moment, he knows Grayson is trying to make light of the situation, either way, they both need to go home. “If that’s the case, then do you think you can run at that car?” he points at the only car left present in the parking lot.

“What?”

“Well obviously, with this weather and time, you can’t find any transportation for you to ride. Come on, I’ll drive you to your place.” Damian removes his car key from his pocket and presses the button that made the car beep and blink its lights. “Hurry.”

“Wait, you can drive?!” Dick tries to ask but he already sees Damian running for it. Thinking nothing to lose, he runs too. Quickly opening the door, the two enter as fast as they can. With a laugh, they dry themselves off with the best ability they can or wiping themselves with what’s left dry from their bag.

“So, where you live?” Damian buckles in turns on the engine.

“Seriously, you can drive?!”the older man looks at him with disbelief. Damian cocks a brow along with a little click in the tongue. “Augh, fine. I live a few blocks away. Just drive straight and turn to the left after you see the weird sculpture in the plaza.” Dick gives in and points the direction to his place.

...

The apartment Dick’s staying is not fancy nor small, it’s just the average size with minimum luxuries available since Dick has no need for such; as long as he has a bed, bathroom and kitchen to live with, he’s totally fine with anything else. Though, he might rethink and find an apartment that has a covered parking lot because right now, he’s starting to get wet as soon as he stepped out of Damian’s car, “Thanks.” He mumbles and didn’t even wait for Damian’s “No problem.”

Luckily, his room is on the first floor which means he easily run towards it with ease. Trying to find the keys, he sighs. _Shit!_ He must have forgotten his keys in the lab! _Crap! A_ nd the landlady had just left for her week-long vacation to the US. Dick groans; he has no spare keys, the school’s closed and the rain has no plans in stopping for the night. He’s stuck here, outside his apartment, all wet and tired.

Great, _rain brings good luck my ass_. He thinks to himself as he slumps his head on the door.

Damian’s supposed to go home but notice Grayson banging his head in the door. Contemplating whether or not he should help him, he pinches the bridge of his nose and pulls his car in reverse, “Something wrong?” he asks, his head peeking out through the driver’s seat, not minding his head getting wet.

“I forgot my keys in the lab.” Dick replies, there’s a good distance between them but Damian can perfectly hear him. Maybe he’ll regret this decision in the future, but right now—what the hell. He lets out sigh. He just can’t let a man suffer in the cold alone and besides, it’s partially his fault as to why he’s out here.

“Come on.” He says sourly.

“What?” Dick leans his head closer.

Damian swears if ever he hears the man say what again, he’ll just ignore him and drive. “Just come here. Before I’ll change my mind.”

...

“Wow, you have everything don’t you?” Dick looks around with both his eyes and mouth in awe, Damian’s place looks five times bigger than his place and it’s just the living room! Judging from the interiors and how high the ceiling are in this room, Dick could say this kid’s probably loaded—like really, _really_ loaded. No wonder he owns a car (in which he later noticed it was a damn Lamborghini!) and can drive.

“Of course, what do you expect? I’m the crowned prince of my clan, after all.” Damian answers with a tired tone, tired of hearing how surprised or curious the older man is above other things. He aimlessly throws his keys and bag on the couch. Though, he finds it amusing that Dick actually had his mouth and eyes blown wide open, in their conversation the entire day, the older man seemed to have kept his composure but now it’s gone.

_This should keep him quiet for a while._

“Though I find it weird despite being a prince, there’s no one else here. No body guards, no maids, no drivers. Aren’t you suppose to have servants flocking around you?” Damian just got a few good second before Grayson opens his mouth again. He really starts to regret bringing him here.

“Are you stupid? The things you’ve seen in television shows are not real. Well, they may apply to some royalties but not to ours. Plus this is one of the tasks in my right of passage before ascending to the throne. I need to prove myself as self-sufficient citizen. After all if I can’t take care of myself then how am I supposed to take care of my people?” Damian’s too tired to listen to his questions. He’s wet, exhausted and stressed. His clothes are sticking to his skin and it’s disgusting, the rain water is dripping down his skin and he doesn’t like the feeling. So he marches himself to his room and takes a couple of towel and clothes.

He hears the older man muttering something like, “So young, yet so mature.” Returning to the living room, he throws the clothes he got and a towel on Grayson’s face, the older man made an “oomph” sound upon impact.

Feeling tired and sleepy, he instructs Grayson in a deadpan tone, “Use those clothes in the meantime, just leave your wet ones in the hamper and I’ll direct you to the dryer later. There’s another bathroom in the guestroom.” He guides him to another room and opens the door. The guest room almost had the same size as his apartment, Dick gasps after seeing the entire area of the room. There’s a king size bed with a fluffy comforter and big mattress, a huge plasma screen tv and some fancy decorations, even the curtains, the bedsheets and carpet looks expensive. “I’ll go take a shower now. Once you’re done, you can use the room to your liking.”

Then Damian left, Dick takes another look at the room before looking at the clothes Damian gave him. There’s no way a kid like him could have a clothes fit to his size—

Dick pouts after seeing the clothes. It is true Damian’s the younger one between them and even if he’s shorter than him, the young teenager almost reaches up to his nose and is only promising to grow taller in the future. The clothes even fits him! Though Dick suspects, it’s Damian’s puberty clothes in case he starts (or continue) to grow. Taking the plush towel, Dick slumps it around his shoulders, head to the bathroom, took a shower, put their wet clothes in the dryer and sleep.

...

It is still early in the morning, around seven to be exact. Dick has already packed up all his things and prepared his money to get to the first bus going to the university.

“Isn’t this to be too early for you to leave?” the teenager asks, his head is still messy as he spots Grayson in the living room waiting for him and it appears that he had already changed back to the clothes he wore yesterday. “yeah, sorry for waking you up but I still need to go back to the university, take my keys, go back to my place and go back to the university before heading to class.” He replies, Damian only looks at him. Zipping his bag close, Dick stares back at him and says, “Thank you so much for the help Damian. I don’t know what would have happened to me if you didn’t help me.”

“Don’t mention it, it was partially my fault as to why you were in that predicament. Glad I could help.” he replies, his arms cross around his chest. “After going down the lobby, there’s a bus stop on the right side a few steps away.”

Dick nods and lifts the paper bag he’s carrying. “I promise, I’ll return your clothes after I wash them.”

“You don’t have too. You, can keep it.” he replies with a smirk, Dick bats an eye on him. _Ugh, you pretentious brat!_ He wants to say those words to him but didn’t, Damian had done so much for him already and it’ll be rude to repay his kindness with insult. Instead he says, “Bye and be careful.”

He steps out his place not minding what Damian respond to what he had said when he turns his back the last thing he heard from him is the door shutting close.

* * *

(A woman, who wears a white sun hat and a dark sunglasses to conceal her face, sees Dick stepping away from Damian’s place)

* * *

After a quick change and shower, Dick returns back to the university for his class. His class ended a little early by their professor but not before giving them a group project to be due on Monday. With the free time at hand, he and his groupmates are planning to head to the library and do some brainstorming and planning but he notices a familiar figure coming his way.

“Da-damian?!” he gasps in disbelief, the young teenager stares at him and grabs him by his wrist and marches away from the group. “Wa-wait, what’s going on here?” he asks, his eyes moving back and forth between Damian and his groupmates.

“Hurry, I don’t want you to be humiliated in front of your peers.” He grumbles, the hold on his wrist tightens. He looks back at his groupmates, who seemed to be too afraid to ask nor follow them, trying to compromise in this situation, Dick looks back at them and says, “I’ll catch up with you guys! Just give me few minutes alone with this guy.”

“Few minutes? You must be joking.” Damian mumbles underneath his breath by Dick could hear him perfectly well. Not wanting to be drag to god knows where, Dick finally had enough of Damian holding him and removes his arm away from the young teenager. “All right, I don’t know what’s going on but if I did wrong last night, I’m sorry. But if it’s not about yesterday, you need to tell me right now. I’m a busy person Damian, I can’t afford to waste my time.”

He looks at him in the eyes and for the first time, Dick notice how worried he is. His hands are trembling, “It’s not that you did something wrong, it’s just—“

“There you are Damian.” A woman appears and approaches Damian. She wears a white sun hat and black sunglasses along with her beautiful black dress. Dick doesn’t see her face but she had the look that cannot be easily describe other than exotic, her tan skin glistens under the ray of sun and her hair, she may far from him but he could smell her rose petal aroma from a distance.

Damian stares at her with wide eyes like he’s a prey waiting to be eaten by his predator. “Mother, how did—“

“Please, I’ve dealt with you for years. There’s no way you can fool me.” she says and stares, no, _glares_ at Dick. Dick could feel the awkward tension between them and tries to look away from her.

He realized it’s rude not to greet her, since she’s Damian’s mother and a frickin’ queen! Trying to compose himself he opens his mouth and “Good—“ he tries to offer a hand shake but the next thing he knows his cheeks sting. He blinks repeatedly as he tries to process what just happened.

Damian stared in horror as he saw his Mother slapping Grayson while saying, “You bitch!” he could tell Grayson’s totally out of context from it and Damian’s not sure if he should say this but it’s a good thing there weren’t many students to witness it and those you did witness it, just pretend they didn’t see anything and continue doing what they are doing.

Dick is confuse, he didn’t understand what happened or why Damian’s mother just slap him on the face or why she called him a bitch. He tries touching his cheeks, it was a bad idea as he wince from the pain.

“Mother don’t!” Damian stops her from hitting him more and Dick just stand there confuse and a little afraid.

“So this is the _whore_ you spent your first time with other than Mar’i? I thought you’re better than this Damian.” She glares at Dick before shifting her attention to her son and for a moment there, Damian cower in shame before mustering the courage to correct his mother’s false accusations. “I told you a million times. Nothing happened between us, he helped me and I helped in return. In fact I didn’t even know him until yesterday.”

This time, his Mother’s face really twist in anger and slaps Dick in the face for the second time. The impact is too great that Dick fell from the ground. But Damian’s mother isn’t finish, she grips a handful of Dick’s strands and yanks his hair in a painful manner, “Are you that desperate? Sleeping with young royalties just so you could extort money from them? Are you proud of yourself? You just ruined my son’s future.”

“Mother, stop.” Damian begs, his hands curling around her thin biceps.

“Don’t stop me Damian, I saw him walking away from your apartment early in the morning. I saw him wearing the clothes _I_ bought for you and don’t even get me started how he walk—“

“Daughter that’s quite enough.” a gentle hand touch her shoulder. A man well around his sixties or seventies appears, he dress nice and formal, along with a whole bunch of big and intimidating bodyguards surrounding him.

Damian’s mother frowns as the older man looks at her, she then let go of Dick’s hair and walks a few steps away to calm herself. The old man look at him, and Dick couldn’t help but gulp. So far, the appearing members of Damian’s family have done a great number on him and there’s no way this old man has no tricks up his sleeve.

“Grandfather I—“Damian looks at Dick and tries to speak up but is only meet with a hand from his grandfather. “Calm down grandson, I have no intention of hurting him.’ he offers his hand to Dick. Dick hesitates at first but reluctantly takes it. The older man help him get up, he tries to brush away all the dirt he got but is surprise when Damian’s grandfather touch him in the shoulders. “I must apologize for my daughter’s action. It must have hurt her upon hearing the news but we cannot ignore tradition. I, for one, welcome you to our family.” Dick doesn’t understand what the older man was talking about but when he added the last part, everything became clear. “My grandson.”

Dick might be new to this country but he knows it when he’s in a help of trouble. Damian’s grandfather looks at him fondly, he doesn’t know what to say or do. It’s all misunderstanding. Damian never did anything to him nor did anything _weird_ happen to them last night, he’ll never sell his body to anyone for Pete’s sake! But it’s too late now. He now understood why Damian wanted to talk to him, he now understood why his mother hate and hurt him and he now understood why Damian’s grandfather just called him his grandson. Just because of a misunderstanding, just because he met Damian, just because of the rain. Dick realize from that moment on, his life will never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this as short as possible, so i hope you guys will enjoy this :>
> 
> this is taken from Dick's perspective while chapter 3 will taken from Damian's and it'll be posted shortly (hopefully). just a little fyi, the story happened in the early 2000s since that's when it happened in the story i based this from, though it's very subtle so its cool :)

The anxiety is killing him. He’s been balling his fists for so long that his knuckles are turning white. His forehead starts to sweat and the make up on his face starts to cake. He’s a complete mess. Looking to his side, Damian seems to be stoic as ever. Dick couldn’t help but feel a little bit envious on how the young teenager is calm in this situation but Dick knows Damian’s just keeping everything in.

He lets out a deep sigh and he tries to calm himself down. Both he and Damian are standing in front of what appears to be an altar, there’s a priest (or is it shaman?) standing in the middle saying what seems like words of praise, Dick couldn’t tell what dialect he’s using. He doesn’t care either way. Instead, he just continue to hang his head low and pray for this to end soon.

After the whole fiasco in the university, he and Damian were dragged back to Damian’s place—like to his actual hometown—and boy was he surprised when he found out Damian’s hometown was actually in the middle of the desert hidden in the sands like really, there are houses, establishments and even a huge palace in the center of it all.

It was a long and awkward ride. There’s a heavy silence among everyone; especially between him and Damian’s mother, which he later found out is named Talia. Dick has so many questions popping in his head but he just remained silent and tried not to move at all. Not to cause more trouble. As soon as they arrived, he was dragged by servants. Tugging and touching him any and everywhere around his body with little to none privacy. He felt a bit violated by it but he just kept his mouth close and the next thing he knew, he was being pushed to an open space room with candles all over the area, red carpeted aisle leading to a huge bon fire in the middle.

There were two people waiting for him there; an old man who’s wearing a traditional ethnic attire and Damian who’s standing in the side. Dick noticed he was wearing a white robe beneath his school uniform and when he looked back at himself, he also realized he’s also wearing the same looking robe. He tried to walk as sternly as possible, silence filled the room. The only sound produced was the crackling of the fire and Dick could feel the heavy air of everyone’s eyes staring at him as he walks the aisle. Upon standing beside Damian, a white veil was place around their heads and a red string around their necks.

That’s pretty much what happened up until now. He brings his attention back to the present when the priest is done with his ritual by throwing a sand-like substance in the bon fire and it explodes for a second before returning to its usual state. Then the priest looks back at Damian and appears to be asking something, Damian bows his head and says something in return, the priest nods after hearing his answer and looks at Dick as he asks the same question. Not knowing how to respond. Dick merely nods his head. A small sheet of paper is then presented in front of them. Since it’s written in English, Dick could understand the contents of it. A marriage contract, he has no interest in signing it but he has no choice. His hand is shaking as he signs the paper. Damian didn’t seem to be faze by it and signs it with ease. The priest lifts his hands, shouts something in their dialect and everyone in the crowd claps their hands in celebration.

And that moment on, Dick knows it’s already over. That’s it… he’s now a married man.

...

After the wedding, Damian excuses themselves by reasoning out that they need to go back to the city in order to attend their different duties as students. His grandfather seems to be reluctant to the proposition but ultimately agrees to let them go but under the one condition: their living agreements as a couple must be arranged around this week.

Feeling exhausted (mentally and emotionally) Dick agrees to Ra’s condition in an instant and is surprise when Damian does the same.

With a smile on his face, Ra’s orders his servants to take the two back to their homes.

The same silence is met when they’re going home. No small chit-chat, no yawning, no nothing. It’s almost a miracle how the sound of their breathing didn’t made things worse.

Upon dropping him off his apartment, Damian peeks through the car window and says, “I’ll text you later, okay?” Dick just nods and closes his door.

He knows Damian won’t call him, after all they didn’t exchange phone numbers nor email address, but he doesn’t care. He just wants to sleep this off and maybe, just maybe, this is all a dream.

* * *

Days goes by and never did Dick nor Damian see each other. Dick tries his best to be busy, try to lessen his time in the apartment and more in the lab, at least then he will have an excuse if ever Damian wants to talk to him, especially about their living arrangements. So far, no one knows about him getting married and is really relieve when he come up with the realization that the wedding is only legal in Damian’s hometown. Or at least it’s what he thought until—

“Excuse me?” he blinks his eyes countless times out of disbelief.

Nervousness took him over when the chairman of his department calls out for him in the middle of the class. He doesn’t have a clue on what he did wrong but when the chairman talked to him about it, he didn’t want to believe it; the chairman continues to speak, repeating what she had said earlier to clarify things. It makes Dick’s stomach churn and knot. “You hear me Mister Grayson, your foreign exchange program have been cancelled. It seems the al Ghuls have arrange to make your education permanent here and even went as far as to pay all your tuition fee in advance.” Then the chairman hands him a document like he couldn’t believe what she had said.

Hesitating to accept the document, Dick forces himself to take a peak of what’s inside. Blood drain from his face as he spots every change made in his file. Everything from his exchange program being nulled, his citizenship being changed, the receipts for the payment in tuition and school fees and everything else in between. Dick couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. In just a single moment of his life, everything he knows about himself, gone.

“You got yourself very lucky Mister Grayson. The al Ghuls are major contributors in this university and seems to have taken a liking to you. A full scholarship and an opportunity to work for their company. It's a very generous gesture, Mister Grayson, it’s not normal for them to do such things.” the chairman looks at him with a pleased smile on her face. He doesn’t get it, full scholarship? What is the chairman talking about? Doesn’t she know that he’s married to—

Then he reviews his profile data once more and notice the marital status stating:  _single._

He’s never been confuse in his life. Isn’t the whole point of changing his citizenship and everything else is to trap him here? So that he couldn’t escape his duties, to be with Damian, to be the spouse he’s intended to be, then why? He wants to ask the chairman what’s going on at the same time he doesn’t. His head is going on different places right now and quite frankly, meeting Damian is one of the most confusing thing had ever happened to him.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. Mister al Ghul wants to talk to you. He’s waiting in the office lobby if you—“

“Sorry ma’am but I can’t. I still have a duty in the lab.” Casting everything aside, he forces out a smile, trying to hide all these complex emotions he’s feeling right now. Handing back the files, he stands up and bows his respect to the chairman.

“But you’re not a working student anymore.”

“Then I’ll say goodbye to everyone.”

“But mister Grayson—“

“Bye!”

Dick stomps away from the office with a heavy heart. No, this can’t be happening, there’s no way he can do this.

...

Dick immediately run towards his apartment, locks it and lies down on the bed crying. He can’t believe it! Everything he thought about the wedding to being fake, his chance of leaving this country, now gone! He’s already married and to a teenager nonetheless. How will he tell his family about it? His friends? His—

He just can’t take it. He would have been fine if the ceremony they performed was just for show but now it’s proven to be real and the possibility of escaping this country is close to zero. He just wants to cry, just want to shut the world around him and wishes for some miracle to happen.

Closing his eyes, he just want to take a break from everything, just want to relax and to think things through but his thoughts are interrupted by the insistent knocking of the door. Not feeling the mood to get up; Dick forces himself to stand up, wipe the tears off his face and march towards the door.

Upon opening the door, he sees Damian standing in front of him. Not wanting to be involved with the other anymore, he closes the door with a loud slam in front of Damian’s face.

“Grayson, I need to talk to you.” He pleads with another knock.

“No. You’ve done enough already.” Dick loudly locks his door, hoping for Damian to get the hint and just leave.

“Please…” Damian begs accompanied with a sound of a small thud (Dick guesses Damian placing his head) in the door. Damian sounded pained, of course he is! He’s just a kid and this whole thing must be overwhelming him.

Sighing in defeat, Dick opens the door and welcomes Damian indifferently. The young teenager steps inside and Dick didn’t bother locking the door, if anything will happened to them, like a crazy assassin or usurper of the throne barges in and kills them both. Then be it, he doesn’t care anymore. It’ll be a quick and easy way to get out from this marriage.

“What do you want?” he asks sourly.

“I need you to live with me—“ no way! He has enough of this whole mess, he just wants to talk to him about the changes in his papers and don’t want to be involved with him anymore. So he barges in and says, “Are you crazy? Don’t you think you’ve ruined me enough?! It’s because of you, I can’t leave this place anymore!” the more he speak the more his voice getting stronger and louder.

“Will you shut up?!” he’s surprise when Damian slams his hand in the wall. “Don’t make this about yourself, I’m a victim too! Do you really think I’m happy about this?! I have a girlfriend, what will I say to Mar’i, huh?” Dick’s left speechless, of all the times he’s worried about himself, he had forgotten about the person who’s affected by this as well. “So-sorry about that.” He takes a step back. “It’s just… this whole marriage thing is a still complicated to me. I mean, I didn’t know it was illegal to have two people sleep in the same roof alone.”

“It’s supposed to be not, but knowing my family being all traditional and conservative, they’ll expect or think for the worse. Plus I didn’t expect my mother visiting that day, so I apologize for everything that have happened to you.”

“Don’t… it’s not your fault. I should have done something about the misunderstanding. I mean, you did your best to make them understand nothing happened between us, I should have done the same.”

“How could you anyway? My mother was beating you relentlessly. Though I understand why you didn’t do anything about it.” he looks at him, Dick couldn’t help but feel weird when the young teenager looks at him with his teal colored eyes. He just realize how beautiful his eyes are, they’re like a jewel sparkling in the night. Dick lets out a small cough, urging himself to focus back on Damian’s story. “My mother’s a very aggressive and controlling woman, it may be the reason as to why my father have left her. It’s just that, she has that power. Whenever I look at her, it makes me forget everything I’ve learned and just can’t argue against her. I should have defended you more or at least stop her from hurting you but I…”

“No, it’s alright. I understand, I mean my mom can be scary sometimes too.” He tries to sooth he distressed teen by slowly patting his back. “Although, for a family that’s conservative and traditional, I’m surprise your clan accepts same-sex marriage.”

“It’s actually what’s preferred in my clan. At least if one of us dies, the other can be crowned as the next king.”

“But what about heirs?”

“In our culture it’s normal to have concubines as long as the child will be raised by us.”

“Even so you’re just a k—“before could say the ‘kid’ word Damian glares at him. “You’re still underage, our marriage can’t be viable in court.”

“There are more than a dozen clans around this country. In order to reserve our culture and tradition, each clan leaders and this country’s leader all signed an agreement stating as long as the clan follows the rules and regulations set up by the government, then the government will also respect their traditions and practices of the clan. And besides, in our clan, I’m not underage, I’ve already finished my coming of age ceremony and is now viewed by my people as an adult.”

“So, it’s a dead end huh?” he asks, the hope of finding an escape from this whole mess, dwindling each second.

“Not quiet, actually I have a plan.”

Dick perks up and looks at Damian, the young teenager seems to be confident when he said that. Dick doesn’t want to raise his hope up but he just can’t help it, there’s a small smile starting to form in his face.

“You should be thanking me, the sudden change in your papers’ information was done by my grandfather. I was lucky enough to see it before they hand it to your university.”

“Wait, so you’re saying—“

“Yes. It was all my grandfather’s doing. But do not fret, I’ve been contacting with my father these past few days regarding this matter, and he agreed to help us get out from this whole thing.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Actually, he’s the one who tampered your information after I saw your records. It wasn’t easy nor cheap in trying to change your information without making it too obvious, you should repay me when you have the chance.” At this point, Dick fails to see the humor in Damian’s statement and lets out a groan, “Then that means…argh… I can’t believe it.”

“That’s right, you and I are legally married in this country and it will reflect in your transcript of records. I know it may sound bad but please bear with it, at least your university won’t know about it and no one else will, unless they’ll dig your official records in the government. Anyway, I’ve been talking with father and he says he can help us with the annulment.”

“Annulment? Why not just divorce.” Damian lets out a snort from his question.

“I may hate you for messing up my life but not to that extent.”

“What do you mean?” Dick couldn’t help but feel a little annoy by Damian’s attitude.

“Let’s just say divorce in our clan is never good and since you will initiate the divorce, I can’t say you’ll get out of it unscathed. Plus I’m the prince, I’m immune to any heavy punishments.”

Various thoughts all flash in his mind, not wanting to think what the young teenager is trying to say, he just lets it go. “Okay, fine. I don’t want to hear it anymore, so what’s your plan?”

“I need you to live with me, for today only. We’ll try to convince my grandfather we can’t stay in the same roof because of your university being far away from my place and can’t afford to compromise your education. No matter what, let’s find an excuse to make grandfather understand we can’t live together. If he offers you a place nearer, just flat out reject him. If he offers you money, jewelry or anything, just reject it. Okay?” the seriousness in Damian’s tone makes Dick think that the young teenager’s exaggerating, either way he; “Okay, that sounds plausible. What else?” since he really has no intentions in living together with Damian, he easily agrees to his plan and besides, how hard could it be to reject Ra’s anyway?

“Since we’re both almost graduating. Once we get our diplomas, I want us to leave this country, leave everything and everyone behind and move to America. I can use my entering to college as an excuse for us to leave, but before leaving, we’ll file an annulment." he looks at him, this time, Dick notice just how tired Damian is, his eyes have dark bags under them, he must have really thought of this thoroughly. "We'll live far away from here while it’s being processed. My father have already hired a well-known lawyer in Gotham to be our attorney. It’s only a matter of time for us to meet him and sign the papers. And as for our living arrangements, my father had set up a place for us and will aid us in any way he can. Don’t worry, our place is big enough to have multiple bedrooms, we’ll only share a room if my grandfather or mother will visit us.”  Damian seems to be confident with his plan, seeing how sure and determined Damian is; Dick could feel his worries getting lighter. With a smile on his face, he looks at Damian, “That seems plausible but are you really sure we can make it through?”

Damian looks back at him, his eyes glistening with hope and concern, there’s no doubt he’s also not sure about his plan. He steps in closer towards Dick, a hand is place on his right shoulder as he replies, “I hope so.” His voice sounding a little bit unsure but the smile on his face is something Dick could only see as genuine. It makes his smile lengthier. Dick squeezes his hand, giving him the reassurance he needs and hopes that somewhere up there, someone will help them get through all of these.

* * *

 

It seems the tension between him and Damian are getting less and less. After talking to Ra’s about them not being able to live together, it appears the older man agrees to it.

 A small victory emerges in Dick and Damian’s mind not realizing they only dug themselves deeper.

“I’ll only agree for it.  _Now.”_  Dick and Damian’s smiles slightly shorten with the implication of the last word. “Just because the two of you are still students, it doesn’t mean I want you two to forget your roles as a couple. Once Richard’s graduation is over, I expect for him to move in with you grandson and once your graduation is over, I expect the two of you moving back in the palace before leaving the country.” The two stare at each other, like they’re figuring out an excuse to deny Ra’s proposition but in the end, they’re left speechless.  With no other choice, they agree to what Ra’s had said and Dick really hopes Damian has another plan for it.

* * *

Today’s Dick’s graduation. After the tiring ceremony and emotional farewells; Dick’s family; his mother, father and grandfather, are all present. They all go to one of the country’s famous hotel and restaurant to celebrate this joyous occasion. Dick enjoys the time he spends with his family. Being with them makes him realize just how much misses them especially when he has to lie to them about his foreign exchange program being extended until graduation instead of telling them the truth. Though he did tell them he’ll be coming back to the US soon.

He’s having fun, enjoying the company of his family, talking and sharing every embarrassing things he did here, he should have just focus all of his attention at them, but he just had to turn frickin’ his head around.

Both of pairs of eyes flash in horror upon the discovery.

Damian and his family are also here, shit…

Dick couldn’t believe it. Of all the places in this city, why did Damian and his family have to go in this one? He tries to hide, but Damian’s grandfather spot him immediately and offers a smile. Dick could see it too, the fear in Damian’s eyes. Dick shakes his head like he’s pleading to Damian not to come any closer, everything was going great and now this. He’s really hoping Damian’s family would ignore him but it’s too late, one of their servants approaches him and says,

“Master Richard. Your husband awaits for you in the table at the further.”

From the moment when the servant said the word ‘husband’ Dick’s heart have been pounding non-stop. His hands starting to get cold sweat and he could feel the stares of his family behind his back.

“Dick honey, what is this man talking about?” his mom hold on to his hand, looking a bit serious but at the same time confuse.

“Umm… I…” he doesn’t know what to say, he’s so lost. It feels like everything’s crumbling down on him.

“Dick, is there something you need to tell us?” now his father starts to get suspicious of him.

His lips feels dry, his mouth quivering. “It’s nothing I…”

“Ahh, my dear grandson. It’s so good to see you.” Then Damian’s grandfather barge in and hugs him real tight. “You could have told us you’re staying here, I would have told the manager and the chefs to serve you the best of all the best.”

With a nervous laugh, he moves himself away from Damian’s grandfather, “I don’t think that’s necessary Ra’s.”

“Don’t be silly. For my grandson, I’ll do anything.” Ra’s’ chuckle feels like daggers to Dick, he knows the older man has no intention of letting him go. Stupid! He really should have fought to eat at that local diner instead, what’s worse is that Damian, Talia and the rest of their servants approach them as well. As awkward as it is, Dick wants to brush off the old man. What surprises him more is when his own grandfather joins in the conversation, “Excuse me? What is going on?” his grandfather asks, his face looking not amused.

“Ah, you must be Richard’s grandfather. My name is Ra’s al Ghul, current king of the al Ghul clan.” Ra’s takes a step closer and offers a hand shake to his grandfather. Dick’s grandfather have this indescribable look written in his face and from experience, this could mean to no good.

“I know you!” his sudden change of expression catches Dick off guard. He easily takes Ra’s hand and shakes it firmly. “I used to work in the security service of this country’s Supreme Court—the Court of the Owls. It’s a pleasure to meet you Ra’s, my name is William, William Cobb.” Dick couldn’t believe it in his own eyes, his grandfather and Damian’s seem to be getting along quiet well already. It adds more in his worries as his grandfather adds, “If my grandson is married, then why not join us? It’ll be a shame if our family can’t be together.”

“That’s nonsense! We only came here for the inspection of our workers. After all, we do own this place. In fact, if you want to stay here, I can arrange the most expensive suite available, free of charge of course”

“That would be too much Ra’s! But if you must insist. Then, we’ll be happy to comply.” Dick could see how his parents feel uncomfortable by the sudden offer but his grandfather raises a hand to stop them from saying a word. “Of course, as long as the two lovebirds get to share a room together.”

Both Dick and Damian cringe.

“Splendid!” Ra’s looks please with his grandfather’s offer. Dick really wants to jump from the window and escape. “Since both of them have graduated from their studies, wouldn’t it be great if they start living together? It was disheartening to know that they can’t be together because of their different schedules.”

The two share another look of horror.

With a slam of the table, his mother says, “I’m sorry, but Richard could we talk to you, alone?”

When his mom calls him by his complete name; Dick knows he’s in a heap of trouble but instead of feeling nervous he’s more thankful than anything. At least now, he doesn’t have to stay in the same place as Damian and his family.

He immediately left along with his parents.

They end up in a balcony located a few meters away from where they ate. The stars look beautiful from this side, if only he could enjoy this beautiful moment instead. With a sigh, he looks at his parents’ angry faces, he never wanted them to find out this way but… it’s too late now.

“Dick, explain to us. What’s going on?” His mom hold on to both of his biceps, like she’s urging him to tell the truth.

“I’m sorry, it’s just—“Dick tries to find another excuse, another lie to tell to cover this mess. But he can’t. He grew up being close with them, grew up sharing everything he experienced whether it is good or bad to them. Of course, there were times when he lied straight to their faces but in the end, he’d always end up confessing everything—even now. He couldn’t stop the tears falling from his face as he apologizes to them for everything he had done.

It’s never easy to tell them everything without remembering how stupid this whole thing started but he does it anyways. He tells them how he and Damian met, how they got in this predicament and now have to be married to each other. He tells them about the changes in his records, the plan after their graduation and everything else in between. Dick knows by telling them their plans, there’s a chance it’ll be ruined but who cares! By sharing them everything actually help him feel better about this whole problem. Though, he can’t say the same to his parents since, his dad is obviously pissed and his mom looks like she’s ready to yell at Damian.

He begs them not to tell anyone about it nor do anything once they get back to the dining area. He begs them not to put too much trouble in Damian since he’s still young and have no involvement in their forced marriage and he’s just as a victim of this as he is.

His mom and dad look at each other, like they’re having a telepathic conversation with one another. Dick feels nervous as his parents remain quiet for quite some time now.

“Okay, we understand.”

Words couldn’t express how happy he is when he hears them say it. He’s really lucky for having understandable and loving parents. Out of sheer joy, he embraces them real tight before saying, “Thank you, you guys are the best!”

…

Getting back to the table, he sees Damian’s grandfather and his grandfather talking so casually to each other like they’re two long lost friends who didn’t see each other for a very long time.

It is an awkward situation when the two families eat dinner together, Ra’s and his grandfather are talking casually while their parents stare at each other like they’re mentally arguing, well it’s more like his mom against Talia, it just so happened, his mom have dad on her side. This left him and Damian to curse underneath their breaths.

This is the most stressful thing ever happened to Dick and he just survived college!

…

“Ah, that was a fine meal, wasn’t it?” Ra’s asks after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Indeed it was.” his grandfather nods in agreement. “Now, why don’t we give the two love birds some privacy while we discuss about their marital situation in the lobby.” Dick winces from hearing this coming from his grandfather, he knew a long time ago William hated people with great authority and power but the irony of it was that he didn’t mind working for them. He never understood why but somehow, he begins to realize why William easily accepts the idea of him being married to a prince.  Though it just makes him feel like he’s just a pawn in grandfather’s game.

“Of course, I would love to.” Ra’s leads him to a private lobby where the VIPs usually stay but before leaving for good he says, “My daughter, why don’t you escort Mary and John to their room while Damian and Richard will settle in theirs?”

Dick starts to understand where the whole ‘I can’t argue with my family, so I have to do what they say even though I hate it’ attitude comes from. Because by just looking at Damian’s mother, it’s pretty obvious how much she’s not pleased with what Ra’s has said. They were given the keys to the room. They wanted to argue that they can’t stay here because they don’t have anything with them but Ra’s simply said anything they want will be provided for them. With that, they leave without a word and head where they’re forced to sleep together.

 _Ah, this brings me back memories,_ Dick muses while suppressing a laugh. The whole quiet and awkward situation is pretty much the same when they got married and here he thought, both he and Damian have walked passed the whole I-will-ignore-you-because-we’re-stuck-until-the-annulment-is-final thing.

Walking a few paces ahead of Damian, Dick plans to open the door to their ‘suite’ but he drops the key card as he sees Kori and Mar’i in the corridor.

“Dick?”/ “Damian?” the sisters call them out in unison. Dick couldn’t see the reaction of Damian but he’s sure, the young teenager is as horrified as he is.

“What’s going on? Why are you two? Oh…“  Kori’s eyes widens after the realization. “I never thought—“ Kori stops when a sudden sound echo through the halls. Dick and her are surprise by Mar’i’s sudden outburst, her eyes full of tears and a dumbfounded Damian.

Apparently, she slapped Damian in his face.

“So this is the reason why we can’t be married? A foreigner, really? I thought you love me Dami!” she says in between sobs, she looks so devastated, tears strolling down her face and her eyes losing its light that the second Damian tries to approach to her, she swats his hand away and runs.

“Mar’i, don’t!” Damian shouts, his voice too, sounded broken and hurt. The young teenager chases after his girlfriend and left Dick with Kori to face alone in the silent halls.

The awkwardness heightened as Kori continues to stare painfully at him. “You know I always believed Damian getting married was a hoax. Just a sad rumor spread by some low life to ruin his good reputation but this?” she then points her index finger at him. “I don’t think I can ever look past this, I’m glad my baby sister didn’t agree to marry him until she’s ready. Damian doesn’t deserve someone as sweet as her.” She turns her back at him.

“You don’t understand, it’s not what it looks like Kori!” he holds on to her wrist, Kori easily breaks free from his hold. Deep emerald eyes stare at him, “You know, I’ve always seen you as a sweet guy Dick, but I never expect you to be this shallow. Maybe you and Damian are _really_ meant for each other.”

He doesn’t know what actually cause him to do this but something in his mind snaps. “Say what you want to say about me, I don’t care. But please…don’t drag Damian into this.” Dick doesn’t know what came over him or why he defends Damian but really, he just had enough of people dumping everything on them. “He never wanted any of this to happened, he’s just young and probably immature but I tell you… he’s trying to make things right. Trying to fix a misunderstanding he didn’t start. I never seen anyone who work as hard as him. Your sister is lucky to have a guy like him.” he smiles, it’s silly he knows but he’s really proud of what Damian have accomplished so far. Kori seem to have taken aback by what he said.

Other than giving him a look of disgust, she quietly leaves the area.

… 

The suite’s far too grand and luxurious than anything Dick had seen. Diamond covered chandeliers, gold crested furnitures and other things expensive looking materials. There’s no TV shows or magazine pictures of other places that is far as luxurious as this one. He might have appreciated more of its appearance but from Damian and his family appearing, them eating dinner together and confronting Kori, he’s just too tired to even care how soft and plush the carpets are.

Lying down on the bed head first, Dick reflects on what just happened, he tries to let everything sink in though seconds later, the door opens and Damian enters the room.

Having the look of despair and defeat, the young teenager slumps his body on the silky sheets. A muffled scream can be heard next. Dick could tell Damian’s talk with Mar’i didn’t end well. Sitting up right, he stares at him, “Are you alright?”

“You can sleep on the bed while I’ll sleep on the floor.” He says after removing himself from the bed. If Dick’s not mistaken, Damian’s on the verge of crying. No wonder he avoided his question! Feeling sorry for him, Dick approaches him with caution. “I don’t know what will happened in the future but just remember I’ll be here for you. I may not be the ‘spouse’ you wanted but I can be the person you can lean on.”  He really thought Damian would appreciate what he had said but instead he’s met with a cold shoulder.

“I appreciate what you’re doing Grayson but please…” Damian stands up and turns his back at him. “I need some time to be alone right now.”

Dick understands his need for isolation and didn’t say anything else. In fact, they didn’t interact soon after and just sleep on the floor opposite from each other when no one wanted to sleep at the bed.

* * *

Their relationship didn’t get better even when Dick moves in with him. With Damian being busy most of the time, Dick had no other way to entertain himself. He’s stuck in a secluded place without knowing anyone. So he decides, to see and help the servants working for the family. It’s a bit difficult to communicate with them since he doesn’t know what dialect they’re using but he’s learning plus if he works with them, then he can get his mind off of things.

There’s also this constant awkwardness between him and Talia, her ignoring his existence the entire time. Actually if Ra’s isn’t there, it appears all the servants ignore him as well, it’s horrible. Dick has always been a people person and not being able to interact with them makes him sad, it takes him a lot of pep talk from himself not to cry and focus on of the future instead.

His hard work have finally pay off, the servants in the palace are starting to warm up to him and the times of him being lonely and sad diminishes.

* * *

Having his hands full with all the preparations, Damian needs to go back to the city to process his papers. Since Dick’s technically Damian’s husband, he has to accompany him and aid him in any way he can. So they left the palace and stay at Damian’s place.

“Dami!” a cheery voice welcomes Damian as soon as he parks the car. A long dark curly haired-girl is wavy at him, at a distance, Dick could already tell its Mar’i.

 _So they managed to make up, huh? Good for them._  A smile forms at Dick’s face as he sees Damian embracing Mar’i, “Umm, I’ll go and put my stuff in the room. I’ll give you guys some alone time together.” Of course Damian is just his husband in paper only, so he really doesn’t care about him bringing his girlfriend in their place and he’s pretty sure, Mar’i just gave him a glare when he walked pass them but he’s used to it already. Talia has given him worse glares than that.

There’s one thing Dick notice when he started living with Damian and that’s Damian being a good actor and convincing liar. That little brat, practically lied about getting his papers processed just so he could spend his last days with Mar’i.

Dick have no qualms about it but it gets pretty lonely when he’s stuck at their place, alone.

Before leaving the country, they finally meet the lawyer Damian’s father sent. His name is Harvey Dent, a decent and proper looking man well around his mid-thirties. From what he’s heard Harvey Dent is a well-known district attorney in Gotham.

After exchanging formalities, Harvey immediately goes down to business. He reviews the papers, he then looks at them. “I don’t want to lift your hopes up but we have a strong case here. Both of you have consented in the annulment and I can whip up some more evidence once I get testimonials from the witnesses.”

“Witnesses? I thought…”

“Don’t worry Richard, Bruce have told me to keep this case as secret as possible and I have no intention of breaking that confidentiality. It may take a while for me to study the rules and regulations of this country and of your clan but I can assure you, we’ll win this and get you two separated.”

“Thank you Mister Dent.” An obvious smile appear on Damian’s face as he offers a handshake to the attorney, “It’s what I do Mister Wayne.” He accepts the offer and shakes his hand. “I will contact you every month or so for progress report until then enjoy your stay in the US.”

“We will.” They both say at the same time and left.

* * *

The city they move in is called Gotham. Dick have heard stories about this city, about how it used to be one of the most dangerous and deadly city now turned into one of the safest due to one certain benefactor. Looking at the different infrastructures as the car drives by, Gotham looks like any normal urban city, though there’s just something about being in this place that gives an unsettling—grimy vibe. No wonder people around here looks cautious.

Anyways, the other thing he realize is the fact Damian’s father is the head of the Wayne Enterprise, Bruce Wayne himself!

“I thought your last name is al Ghul?” he says, his head still trying to process the whole revelation. Even if he’s not from Gotham, the name Bruce Wayne is pretty well known. He never picked up the clue when they talked to Harvey, now he understands why Harvey Dent calls Damian, Mister Wayne.

“No. It’s not. I only use it for formality, my complete name is Damian al Ghul Wayne.” There’s this usually –tt—sound he hears from him whenever he’s annoyed. It may have offended him but to be the in law of one of the most influential man in the world is really a huge deal.

“But I thought, your father left your mother?”

“It’s more complicated than what it seems. They’re still married to each other, it’s just with Mother being busy acting as the deputy king and co-owner of our businesses and my father attending to his own enterprise, things tend not to go on their way. He may not show it often but my father still loves my mother. He still loves me, he just doesn’t know how to express it much.” For a second there, Dick could almost see how disappointed or even hurt when the young teenager said that, feeling bad for opening such personal topic, he apologize. “I’m sorry for bringing such personal topic."

“It’s fine. Just don’t bring it up again. Anyway, we’re here.” Damian pulls the car over. Damian kept his promise and they move in a penthouse. From the looks of it, it’s the tallest building he saw in the community. He’s left at awe as they ride the elevator; Dick really loves heights and knowing this place to be their new home brings a smile to his face.

It’s near to the east side of the city, and just a few meters away from the university Damian’s going to attend—Gotham University. They both have their own rooms and will only share if Damian’s family will come over to visit.

“Wow, isn’t this a bit too much?” Dick couldn’t remove his eyes at how high the ceiling is. He’s so going to jump around the area when Damian’s not home.

“Too much for a Wayne or an Al Ghoul?” he asks rhetorically.

“Argh, I get it. You’re rich either way. I’ll just put my things in my room and shut up.” dragging his luggage (which isn’t much), he heard Damian snickering.  _Stupid brat,_ he thought to himself while continuing to walking.

* * *

Living in this city is not as bad as Dick initially hoped it would be. Since he has a degree in criminology, he manages to get a job in the police department as an officer. No words could explain how happy he is in becoming an officer, he always wanted to work in the law enforcement industry ever since he was a kid. Though he figures he’ll do most of the desk job but that doesn’t matter! He’ll probably join in the action soon (hopefully). Plus with Damian having his class the entire day and his irregular schedule; meaning they barely see each other in the penthouse. Which is great.

…

Working diligently in the office, Dick manages to make new friends at the same time reunite with some old ones. It’s such a small world, isn’t it? He never expect everything to end up this great, it almost make him feel like this is his reward for surviving all the crap that has been thrown at his recently.

…

“ _Hey Dick, what’s up?”_

_“Hey Babs. Sorry I’ve got bad news for you. Something urgent just came up and I can’t join in your hiking.”_

_“That sucks. Why?”_

_“It’s complicated. I’ll try to make it up to you guys in the future. I promise, if we go drinking, all the first shots are on me.”_

_He hears Babs laughing at the other line. “You better come up with a good explanation when we come back. Dinah’s going to be so pissed and Roy’s going to cry if you’re not here.” Now it’s his turn to laugh._

_“Don’t worry, I will. Take care and have fun, okay?”_

_“Yeah we will and I hope you’ll also have fun with whatever you’re doing”_

_“Haha.” He laughs sarcastically. “I’ll try. Bye.”_

_“Bye.”_

Turning his phone off, Dick looks back at the table, his passport, bags and other things are all prepared and laid out, waiting to be pick up. He and the rest of his friends have been planning this trip to Nepal for weeks and he’s pretty excited about it. Been hyping about it ever since they planned it but now, he just can’t leave him here all of his own, now can’t he?

Placing his phone back to his pocket, he heads to Damian’s room. He sees the young man shivering despite of having three different blankets wrapped around his body and the heater in full blast.

“You can just leave me, I’m fine.” Damian says, he looks pale. His body have been sweating nonstop and his mouth looks dry. It threw Dick off when Damian came home earlier and passing out before he could even take another step.

“And leave you alone? No thanks.” Dick retorts, he puts his hand on his forehead. It’s seems to be a mild fever but he can’t be certain. He should take his temperature ASAP and really, he can’t just leave him here to suffer while he’s out there having fun. Besides, who knows what will happened if he’s left sick all alone and he’s pretty sure he’ll never hear the end of it if Damian’s family finds out.

Argh, he can already hear Talia and Ra’s scolding him for not being a proper husband and he realized this a long time now but why does he have to be the ‘wife’ in this relationship? Casting his thoughts aside, he hears Damian speaking, “No really, you should just go.”

“Damian.” Dick says sternly. “Just because we barely see or talk to each other doesn’t mean I don’t have any compassion for you. Now stay still while I’ll cook you up something to eat.”

“No. Your cooking tastes terrible.” He whines.

“But I’ve improved, haven’t I?” Dick rebuttals, Damian groans. It’s true, because of their schedule, there were times when Dick’s got too much time for himself. With nothing else to do, he starts picking up the slack by doing all the household chores alone, of course it includes cooking as well.

Damian may be more knowledgeable in this field than him but the time he spent living in Damian’s place; a lot of the servants have taught him some tricks and there’s even some small time when Damian teaches him how to cook, well it only happens if he’s not too busy with his research and is present in the penthouse. Plus, the last time they shared a meal together Damian complimented him in his cooking by commenting, “it got better, I never thought this could happened.” It may sound like a bit of insult but it made Dick happy nonetheless.

...

Damian’s a tough and stubborn kid. Dick knows that, but when he’s sick, it becomes ten times worse. He keeps on squirming and complaining endlessly. Saying words like, “it’s too hot.”, “my body hurts.”, “I don’t like the taste of the medicine.” It’s a miracle he manages to calm down and sleep.

Now snoring softly, Dick looks at his sleeping face. Sometimes he would forget Damian’s still a teenager and not an adult.  _He’s always been mature that it’s rare to see him act his own age._  He thinks as he brushes the fringes of his short dark hair before placing a damp cloth on top of his forehead. A smile appears on his face as he sees Damian sleeping peacefully.

Seeing how Damian’s all tucked in. Dick calls it a day. Wanting to leave, he’s surprise when Damian catches him by the hand and mumbles, “Don’t. Stay, please…”

Dick chuckles, he repositions himself at the edge of his bed. Brushing his short hair, he says, “Don’t worry, I’ll be here.”

* * *

After Damian got better, they go back to their usual routine though, the tension between them feels lighter. It’s easier for Dick to talk to Damian and actually, Damian starts spending more time in the penthouse.

“Say Grayson.” Every now and then they would talk. Though, it’s normally Dick who starts the conversation. “What?” he asks, his lazy ass still stuck on the couch. He covered up for one of his friends’ shift last night and he just got back home.

“Do you love this place?”

“No.” he blurts out, not thinking much about Damian’s question.

“Then it’ll be alright for you if we move somewhere else? Somewhere nearer to my university, somewhere in which I can optimize my time more—“

“YES.” he didn’t need to finish what he’s saying to understand his point.

With that, they move to another place. Dick didn’t complain since its closer to the police station, though the building is not as high as the penthouse at least, the place is normal-er than the penthouse. Well, it’s not as normal as Dick would hope. It’s still on the rich side of Gotham but it’s simpler and smaller compared to the penthouse.

And it’s not the only thing change.

Damian _would_ voluntarily hang out with him and his friends. He doesn’t understand how it happened but it’s probably because of that one night where he invited Damian to hang out and got his ass drunk. Damian probably force himself to hang out with him so that it won’t happened again, though he doesn’t remember doing something stupid that day.

“Wait, so you’re saying he’s like your relative but not your brother?” Donna clarifies and Dick nods, “Yeah, he’s a little bit ‘shy’ because of his upbringing but I do hope you guys will welcome him.” he says as he dunks a cookie in his coffee.

They’re at their local coffee shop, hanging out, releasing stream from a tiring day at their station.

“Sure-sure, we’ll make sure to make him feel welcome.” Barbara adds and sips a cup of coffee.

“Thanks.”

“So, what is he really?” Roy asks.

“It’s complicated.”

“Really? Cuz last time he was with you. You two seem to be chummy with each other.” Jason points out. Dick glares at him, “Jay… I told you, it’s complicated.”

“Oh my god, he’s your secret other brother isn’t he?! I knew it! Everyone was like, ‘no way, Mrs. Grayson can’t have an affair with the creepy guy named Raptor’ but I called it! Call-ed it!” Jason now starts to rub it on everyone’s faces. As much as Dick’s happy to be reunited with this guy, he have forgotten how obnoxious he is. He now starts to feel sorry for Donna and Roy for witnessing for the longest time.

Not wanting to get have more questions about him and Damian, he just let Jason think whatever he wants and make a fool out of himself. Though it almost take a lot of self-control to reprimand him for talking smack about his mother.

“Hahaha, I hate you so much Jay.” he says before taking a sips of his coffee.

…

So Damian starts to hang out with them. They go to movies, parties, outings and galas with him. Dick thought it’ll be a bad idea since Damian tends to have this behavior to be pretentious but surprisingly, he’s laid back and cooperative when they’re having fun.

…

He’s not sure if this is some kind of sick joke or just plain coincidence but this is pretty awkward.

They’re supposed to be on a road trip for a concert. Unfortunately, Roy’s truck broke down so they have to stay in a local motel for the night while it’s being repaired. Since it was unexpected, they didn’t have much money to pay for a room and now they’re stuck in one cramped room where all seven of them sleeping.

There are two single sized bed and normally, Dick would be paired with Babs but with some unfortunate event, he’s stuck with Damian in the small bed while Babs and Dinah share the other one, Roy sleeps in the bathtub (as a punishment for saying some cheesy stuff to his fiancée which Donna punished him for sleeping at the furthest from her) hence, the bathroom while Donna and Jason sleep on the floor in a futon.

“Urgh, this bed could barely fit us, let alone could make anyone feel comfortable. How could a person sleep in this sorry excuse of a bed? And the sheets, they smell terrible.” Damian grumbles as he tries to find a comfortable position in the very small available space. The sound of sheets moving dominates the room. “I could have rented a different room if we’re all stuck here.”

Dick didn’t expect Damian to turn over because before heading to bed, they were lying back to back. Literally, they could feel each other’s backs. That’s how small the bed is. That’s why when he turns to answer Damian’s complaining, he’s surprise by how close they both are to each other. Like their noses could almost touch each other, that’s how close they are. Their eyes meet. He doesn’t get it, why is his heart beating so fast? He slept with Damian on the same bed before, so why is this any different? Trying not to perceive it as awkward, he reverts back to his old position. His cheeks are flushing and there’s no way he’d allow Damian to see it. But really, this is the closest he’s been with him. “You did say you want to feel how ‘normal’ (he change it to that because Damian used the words ‘plebian’) people live, so this is it. Welcome to normalhood Dami.” He rarely calls him any nicknames but at this point if this is the only way to get rid of this awkwardness then be it.

“This isn’t how normal should be living.” He grumbles and turns his back again. “It’s like we’re in a can of sardines in here.”

“Trust me Damian, this is how normal people sleep.”

...

They continue to hanging out to the point they start hanging out together—alone. That’s how far their friendship have improved. There’s this one time when they’re watching a movie, Dick won the right to choose what they want to watch and end up watching cheesy rom com movie. Damian made no protest or whatsoever, which he’s starting to do more lately, maybe Damian’s starting to get use to his personality. Anyway, watching the movie made Dick realize something.

Let out a deep sigh; he realize everyone he knows seems to be in a relationship; Damian and Mar’i, Dinah and Babs, Roy and Donna. It makes him wonder,

“When will I meet my true love?” he didn’t expect himself to say it out loud but Damian hears him and gives him this quizzical look before returning his gaze back to the big screen.

Feeling embarrassed about it, Dick just spent the remaining time shutting his mouth and not even opening it for popcorn.

* * *

Dick’s really glad, he and Damian manage to become friends. Of all the times they spent ignoring each other, it’s almost refreshing to see just how much their relationship evolved. There are things he noticed about him, Damian’s charismatic and a good conversationalist, it astounded him just how much Damian could talk to Babs and the rest, it’s nice to see everyone’s getting along and Damian and Jason also look funny when they’re arguing.

Despite these wonderful development, there will still be time when Damian would lock himself in the room to talk to his girlfriend via video chat, the disadvantage of being a genius is the fact that people in his age are still in high school where he’s almost graduating in college. And sometimes, Mar’i would sneak and visit him here. Which really made Dick feel lonely, seeing those two makes him think there’s something wrong with himself.

If Damian has a girlfriend, then wouldn’t it be alright for him as well to start dating again? He’s pretty sure Damian won’t mind, right? And his mind only went to one person.

Wally West is the name. He was a childhood friend of his. They’ve spent their teenage years literally attached to the hips, they’ve did everything and anything together. Their parents even know each other because of them and have been good friends, even now, his mom would talk to him about the Wests. Wally was his first. His first friend, first best friend, first boyfriend and they’ve done their first kiss, their first prom, their first… well…everything together.

With all the things happening currently it made him reluctant to contact Wally since he doesn’t know what to say. Donna have been pestering him about it ever since they’ve seen each other again but what should he do? He and Wally have ended on an ambiguous note.

It was a bit sudden, both of them in college when Wally have to move to a different city on order to follow his uncle’s footstep, it pained Dick when he heard the news but it was also the same time when his application for a foreign exchange program got approved. They both had a long conversation about what will happened to them— to their relationship. In the end, they agreed to see each other after graduation, to see if there’s still speak left for each other but with the whole force marriage thing, Dick’s mind have been too preoccupied and forgot the chance to find Wally.

That’s why seeing him here. Seeing him in the police gala, it takes Dick’s breath away. After all these years, Wally’s still the same. He’s still that nerdy but hot, compassionate and funny guy he grew and love. Still the Wally West who can run as fast as an Olympic athlete and still the Wally West that made him feel loved.

Dashing towards him, he cries, he cries and embraces him. “I missed you.” It’s all he could say.  No words could express how much he misses him. It aches his heart to know how long they’ve been apart from each other and aches his heart to know after this gala, they can’t see each other again.

“Hey Dick, I see you’re still the hugging type.” His voice, god, how much he missed hearing him, hearing him whisper behind his ear. It just made him hold unto to him tighter. “Easy there tiger, this suit is a rental.” He kids but strong warm arms wrap around him. “I missed you too.” He confesses.

A familiar music starts to play, the two share a surprise look. This music was… is… the music they danced when they were in prom. Looking at the side, he sees Roy grinning and putting his thumbs up, Donna nudges him by her elbow but she too have this mischievous smile on her face. Both he and Wally let out a short laugh before agreeing to dance, it was just like their prom all over again. The sudden rush of memories they spent together puts a smile on his face. The setting is perfect, the lights are dim and the slow music gets them in the mood. Despite of Wally being clumsy, he’s actually pretty good with his feet and is an expert dancer. They move slowly, his head on Wally’s shoulders, the smell of Wally’s cologne feels comforting. This actually brings back a lot of wonderful memories and Dick couldn’t help but feel like his 16 year old self confessing to his best friend all over again. The dance almost feels like forever and when the song ended it is hard for him to let go. The longingness of being away from Wally for so long have him refuse to let go of his best friend. They stare into each other’s eyes.

“Will I see you again?” he murmurs.

“Of course, I will always be here for you.” He replies, his lips slightly brushes against his. It feels nostalgic and before he knows it, their lips are now pressing against each other. “Wally, I…”

“You need some time to think about it? I thought we’ve put it off too much.”

“Please, just give me time.” Why is he so against being with him? Isn’t in love with him? Then, why? He doesn’t understand it. Is he really worried about Wally knowing about the forced marriage? He’s sure Wally will understand. So what is it? “Please Wally, I just need time to think.” He says and parts way with him.

…

On the ride back home, Damian‘s quiet and Dick starts to wonder if it was wrong for him to spend too much time with Wally.

“Dami, are you alright?” he asks, he could see it, the scowl on Damian’s face.

“Yes.” He replies in an annoyed tone.

“Are you s—“

“Yes Grayson. Just shut up and continue on driving.”  

* * *

Despite of that awkward night, he and Damian continue to hang out but on smaller dosages compared before. It’s probably because of Damian’s upcoming thesis and research presentation. So Dick didn’t put too much into it. Actually, for some weird reason, they’ve started this weird tradition in which they start celebrating every holiday together. Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year. Heck even Valentine’s Day, they spent the evening together eating and talking. It’s going great until one phone appears—

“Hello?” Dick picks up his phone.

“Richard, it’s so good to talk to you again. Is Mister Wayne there?” it just so happened Damian enters the room. Gesturing for the younger man to come closer. He puts his phone in loud speaker and asks, “Yes, what’s going on?”

“It took longer than what I expected it would be but congratulations. The court has approved your annulment.” Dick’s sure, Harvey’s talking more but hearing the words ‘annulment’ and ‘approved’ brings so much joy in his face that he can’t retain his attention anymore. Dick feels over the moon. Finally free from this marriage, he looks back at Damian who only had a lopsided smile on his face. He asked, “You seemed to be happy about this.”

“Of course I am! We’re finally annulled Damian! You and Mar’i can be together again and I can have my normal life back. “

“Yeah, normal.” He replies but his eyes look sad. Dick couldn’t understand it but weren’t they supposed to be happy now that they’re finally free? So why is Damian acting that way? He just doesn’t get it.

…

Since the announcement of their annulment, Damian have been more distant. He stopped hanging out with them, stopped talking to him. After arriving back from the university, he immediately locks himself in his saying, “Mar’i and I will be chatting, don’t disturb.”

It saddened Dick because of all the time they spent together, seems to have gone for nothing. It appears Damian just accompanied him with all their activities because he’s bored. It pained him that their newly built friendship is going to waste. But he didn’t want to force Damian to talk to him, if they’re now annulled then, he needs to find a new place for himself. He’s sure Damian won’t mind him being his roommate but with a policeman’s salary, there’s no way he can afford this place.

…

One day,

“Excuse me?” Dick asks.

“You want to be a detective don’t you?” Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara’s father asks him. He stares at him with a brow rising. “Well you’re in luck. There’s a position vacant in Blüdhaven and if you want it you can have it.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. The job is yours if you want it.”

“Tha-thank you sir, I’ll think about it.” he then eagerly shake the commissioner’s hand out of sheer excitement and let out a shout after exiting Commissioner Gordon’s office.

Everything’s going great! The annulment is approved, he got a promotion, the only thing left for him to do is say good bye to Damian.

Which is difficult because, by the time he come back to their place, Damian’s not there. Really it pains him to be like this, it’s like all their time spent together all went for nothing. He would have told him about the news of him moving in personal but every time he tries to engage in conversation with him, Damian would ignore him. It pains him to say goodbye this way but he has no choice. His papers have already been processed, he already told his parents and friends about it and they support him. He said goodbye to Bruce and begged the older man not to tell Damian. He wanted to tell him personally, wanted to tell him everything he wanted to say, wanted to say thank you and to say farewell properly.

His last night spent in Gotham is consist of him sitting in a chair adjacent to the door, hoping, waiting for Damian to come home and have a proper talk with him but Damian never showed up. It hurts but he has no choice, looking at the letter he wrote earlier, he places it at the table.

“Hey Dick do you need help with your bags?” Wally’s voice can be heard in a distance.

“No, it’s fine. I can handle it.”  he replies and stares at the letter. He’s really hoping for Damian to read it when he sees it. Looking at the interiors for the last time, it’s disheartening to leave this place without proper closure. This place have been his—their home for a while and great memories have been created here. With a heavy heart, he takes a look for the last time before locking it and not turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll apologize for any errors, trying to edit a 10k worth of words really can hurt one's eyes XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to post this sooner but my laptop broke and writing this in my tablet was a total bitch either way, i hope you guys will enjoy this one^^
> 
> this chapter is inspired from the song, [Stuck](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oy2iNcmk4U/) by Darren Espanto and if your too lazy to read the whole chapter, just listen to the song, that's pretty much what Damian feels the entire chapter

He knows something is off. He could feel it. The heavy feeling of caution makes him reluctant in opening the door but he does so anyway. 

The first thing he notice is the deafening silence. Usually, Grayson would make a noise like welcoming him home or commenting on why he didn’t home last night. But, as he enters the room, there’s no one to welcome him, no one in sight. Darkness surround the area as the lights are all off and the blinds are close; the only light present in room is the small thin ray of sunshine peeking through the small space of the blinds. He didn’t mind, he it is more than enough to aid him see around the area. No food in the table as well, which is weird since Dick would leave food for him to eat everyday despite of him being busy with his job.

Actually, the place looks and feels less homey than before.

Damian __still__ doesn’t get it, looking around, he sees an envelope with a note saying; _ _‘To: Damian, hope you will read this before throwing it away.__ ’ There’s no doubt, this is Grayson’s handwriting. 

His hand is visibly shaking, he takes the letter and starts reading it. Of all the things he would expect to see in their place, this is the last thing he would expect to find. On his hand is the letter Dick have left him, no phone calls, no texts, nothing, just a small letter. It’s almost unbearable what the letter contained, it only states his appreciation and gratitude for him and simple a farewell at the bottom. Just a small __good bye and good luck.__ That’s all, he didn’t state any reason or any motive why he left.

Damian doesn’t want to believe it.

 _ _No, this can__ _ _’t be.__  He mutters to himself as he scours around the area, desperately looking for any sort of evidence to know if this is one of his pranks. One of Grayson’s __twisted__ ways in cheering him up. But it’s not. No bags, no clothes, nothing, not a single trace of Grayson is left. 

It’s like he never lived here. Finally, the realization finally starts to sink in. “This can’t be…” Damian falls, his head leaning on the wall and on his hand the only thing Grayson had left for him—the letter.

Holding the letter tight, he closes his eyes as he starts to wonder where it went wrong.

Damian doesn’t even know where to start. First of all, everything happened so fast and so sudden that it almost felt like a blur to him. Sure, he was pissed and annoyed about the whole forced marriage thing but being pressured by your entire family to marry a stranger can really make him into a silent and obedient person.

Grayson was a decent guy. An over friendly and charismatic person, who just so happened to be in the wrong place in the wrong time. He really felt sorry for him when his mother forced him to take his hand in marriage. He wanted to tell her to stop but he just can’t, there’s just something in her he can’t fight. He knew mother was opposed of him but there was nothing she could do, tradition was tradition and it should be practiced and respected. Even if his mother was not pleased with this, his grandfather was more than elated with this news since he never liked his arrange marriage with Mar’i.

His arrange marriage with her was all of his parents’ doing. It was supposed to be a sign to make the two clashing clans to unite and build a new kingdom from that union; it was considered as a very delusional goal since his grandfather’s hatred for Tamareans was deeply rooted in his mind and cannot be easily extinguish. Plus his grandfather doesn’t see Mar’i as worthy to be an al Ghul because of how pretentious and spoiled (his words, not Damian’s) she acted. He stated that Grayson has more finesse and grace than her and even if he’s not royal by blood, he can be taught to act like one and was a very beautiful spouse.   

The last comment made him cringe. Don’t get him wrong, Grayson’s far attractive than most people he knew, it’s just that. Damian doesn’t see him as his type. There were times when he started to wonder if his grandfather was attracted to Grayson. Either way, they __were__ married to each other and that __was__ the problem.

Before, he was glad to know that Grayson was on the same boat as him regarding the whole marriage thing. Seriously, he’s has no plans in settling with a plebian like him. He loved Mar’i with all his heart and promised to take her hand in marriage in the future. And with that, he can’t allow her to know about his relationship with Grayson. He wasn’t a genius for nothing, he had already come up with this amazing plan to get them separated in an instant but it had to be ruined when he overheard one of his grandfather’s lawyers talking about the changes in Grayson’s paper—officiating him to be a part of the family. His world shattered in front of him, he can’t allow his grandfather to let him be stuck with that guy. So after another long distance call to his father, they managed to tamper with Grayson’s paper and came up with a fool proof plan for their separation.

It was only a matter of time for him to speak with the older man again. But how will he do it? He knew Grayson has no plans in wanting to be involved with him but he needed a way to talk to him.

This was the problem when they’re trying to avoid each other. He didn’t want to come off as someone pushy, he needed Grayson to come to him and not the other way around. He is a prince and people should be the one approaching him. With the dilemma at hand, the only way he could think of Grayson coming to him was—

“Hello?” he asked, he was getting a bit impatient. Grayson was supposed to be in the lobby a few minutes ago. He specifically told the chairwoman to tell Grayson to come here once she’d show him the changes in his paper. They should be done talking, so where could he be?

“Mister al Ghul, I’m sorry but Mister Grayson just stormed off the area stating he would bid farewell to his co-workers.”

“I see, did he say anything else?”

“I’m afraid not”

“Alright then, thank you for your call.” He was now pissed, of all the things he could have done. Why was that guy running away? Did he know how hard he worked up on the plan just for his sake and now, he’s repaying him with this? It’s unacceptable! Trying to calm himself down, Damian decided to head to the only place he knew he’ll certainly find Grayson.

…

Confronting him in his apartment wasn’t a bright idea. He didn’t expected Grayson to blame him for everything but he did anyway, he even went as far as slamming the door in front of his face. It angered him, of course. He has been so tired of everything. So tired of every bullshit ever thrown at him. So tired of things not going on his way. He just wanted, even just for a moment—to make things go on his way.

Leaning his head on the door, he whispered, “Please…” he never pleaded, let alone begged for anything in his life but with the current thing happening to him. Begging didn’t seem to be a bad idea and by sheer luck, Grayson opened the door for him and (bitterly) welcomed him to his abode.

They argued, they talked. In the end, they managed to talk things through and was really relieved when Grayson agreed to his plan. He just really hoped, starting from now, things will go on his way.

* * *

Other things happened. Like them living together for a night, his grandfather forcing them to live together after graduation and the whole unexpected meeting in the hotel.

Like really? He was already anxious with the whole living together but now, he has to see Grayson along with his family? He knew Mar’i will be here soon and he can’t afford to let his girlfriend see him with his husband. He needed to find a way to escape from this place. They both share a look of horror together. It was worse when his grandfather commanded one of their servants to talk to Grayson in joining them over dinner. He was starting to get cold sweat, he really needed to escape this place and jumping off the window was the first viable option popping in his mind.

…

He wasn’t exaggerating with the whole jumping of the window because right now, things have gone from worse to worst. Apparently Grandfather and Grayson’s grandfather were getting along quiet well.

He almost leapt in joy when Grayson’s parents looked unhappy with the sudden interruption from their family and took Grayson along with them to talk. He was hoping for Grayson to convince them to leave but was sadden when they came back and sat on the table like nothing happened. Though he was certain his father wanted to punch him in the face.

…

When dinner was over, he was getting more anxious. Mar’i just texted him that she’s already here. He needed to find a way to be separated from Grayson but his mind was blank, of all the times he needed his brain to function properly, he can’t come up of any clever plans.

…

He didn’t know what hurts most, the fact that Mari and Kori saw them entering a room together or the fact that his girlfriend just slapped him in the face. His cheeks stung but there was an indescribable feeling swelling in his chest. His lips were dry and his mind was blank, the only sensible thing he could think of was to chase after her.

It didn’t end well.

“Mar’i stop!” he shouted. For some sheer luck, he managed to catch her by the shoulder.

Swatting his hand off with force, she glared at him. Her face was red and tears continue to flow off her eyes. “Don’t.Touch.Me.”

He never saw her this angry. “Mar’i, please… let me explain…”

“I don’t want to hear it Damian! Try to approach me again and I swear it’ll be your last.” threats from Tamareans were never to be taken lightly, despite of their kind-hearted and cheerful personality, people from Tamaran are vicious and strong. Giving her space, he took a step back and said, “just… please, if you’d let me explain…” before leaving her alone, for good.

He was amazed by his husband when he defended him from Mar’i’s sister. He didn’t expect him to lash out at her and to go as far as to say good things about him. Kori looked dumbfounded, no, she almost looked like she felt defeated by him. Which was something since it was rare for someone to win against her. It almost made his chest warm up and it made him realize Dick’s not that bad of a person. Grayson even went as far as trying to console him but the pain of being rejected by his own girlfriend hurt. So much so, he just wanted to figure out what will happened next.

* * *

 

It was hard to make Mar’i understand their situation and don’t get Damian wrong, he loved her very much. She was his first love and all, he really did imagine he and her marrying each other. Having a family of their own, escaping all the responsibilities of being a prince and princess and just live their lives as a normal couple. That was the plan until—

He never realize how beautiful Grayson was. Both inside and out. He blamed his weird hormonal body for it.There was just something about him that made Damian attract to him.

Grayson was kind and caring, he even took care of him when he was sick. He knew Grayson had a trip planned with his friends and Damian had no intentions of ruining it but he didn’t remembered how it happened; he felt pathetic for having a flu, he never experienced it before. Though, having someone to take care of you felt comforting.

Damian had been on his own for so long that having sickness was rarely added to his problem and just pushed himself until he felt better. That’s why having Grayson to tend to his every need was good. Despite of being asleep for most of those times, Damian felt it, felt the caring hands on his husband as he wipe off his sweat covered body and even went as far as sleep beside him when he asked him to.

He never knew how comforting it was to have someone beside him. Sure he and Mar’i have fooled around a few times but never been this close. He just woke up recently and the first thing he saw was Dick’s face close to his. He was in bed with him, sleeping (closely) beside him. He had his mouth slightly open yet no noise came out, there were small bags under his eyes—he probably stayed up all night just to take care of him, his body curled up next to him. It was the first time Damian ever seen him this close. He sit up slowly and trailed his hand around Grayson’s soft dark locks, his face and his—

“Damian…” he muttered, his bright blue eyes opened and blinked several times. “I’m glad you’re feeling better now.” a small smile crept off his lips and got off from the bed.

“Ye-yeah..” he turned his head away before a smile couldn’t be suppressed any longer. Truth be told, Grayson looked ridiculous with his bed head and half-asleep state.

“Don’t move, I’ll make you breakfast.” he opened the door and left. Damian scratched his head, he shouldn’t be having malicious thoughts about the man who __just__ took care of him. Trying to shake this questionable thoughts off, he headed to the shower and gave himself a long reflection about life.

…

Days gone by and somehow each day Damian would notice more and more of Grayson. He was so kind and caring (maybe a bit too chatty and friendly but it was bearable) that he felt sorry for ignoring him all those times. He couldn’t explain what he felt about him yet, he knew he was scared that he might lose him. Especially when Grayson brought along a certain red-headed woman with him almost every week (in their place). Damian shouldn’t be jealous, after all they’re just married in paper only, he tried to busy himself with his studies but the thought of her and Grayson being together scared him.

Sure, she was beautiful, she had a long bright orange hair to match her pale complexion, she looked fit and was obviously taller than the two yet her femininity didn’t fade when they’re close together. Seeing them sitting together in the couch, so close to each other, both of them staying at his room for so long, her leaving the pent house late at night or early in the morning brought pain to Damian’s heart. He knew he shouldn’t felt that way but he just can’t help it, Grayson was his, dammit!

Words couldn’t describe how happy Damian was when he found out the woman Dick’s hanging out with was a lesbian. It happened when they were in a bar, Damian agreed to come along when Dick invited him, he knew the older man only invited him out of good will when he overheard him talking with his peers through the phone and since he has nothing else to do. He agreed to join them though he didn’t drink, since he was still underage for this country to drink. Though he could have made a legit fake ID if he wanted to, but he can’t afford to be drinking now knowing how Grayson was a light head and a mean drunk.

He observed all of his friends, the woman who often came to their place was named Barbara Gordon, she’s possibly one of the feistiest women he met other than his mother. Then a blonde woman, whom everyone called Captain was Dinah Lance, a red headed loud mouth named Roy Harper and his overly motherly and caring fiancee Donna Troy and lastly, a mumbling idiot called Jason Todd. They all looked decent (well except for Harper and Todd) police officers in one glance but boy, were they different when drunk.

And after two glasses of beer, Dick was already knocked out cold. Damian let out a laugh as he watches Grayson’s peers pranking him and taking pictures of him in his drunk state. Then out of nowhere, Gordon drunk a tall glass of whiskey as she mumbled, “Aw screw this.” wiping the excess alcohol off her lips, she tugged the collar of Lance.

Lance was merely fazed by it, her deep blue eyes gleam while looking at Gordon and said, “Babs, your drunk.”

“And you’re hot.” She stuttered. “You have no idea, how much I love you Captain Dinah Lance. That’s why I’ll, I’ll” she hiccuped in between words but finished it off with her lips pushing against the other woman.

Everyone was surprised and then cheered as they witness the two women kiss each other out. Hands around each other groping and touching everything they could touch.

“Woohoo! You can do it girl, show the captain whose boss.”

“Finally, kiss her hard!”

Gordon was straddling on Lance’s lap, her hands were around her neck and breast, squeezing it firmly as she moans when Lance’s hands crawl their way around her ass and starts massaging them without breaking the kiss.

Damian had to look way, because really, as much as he wants to see two women making out. He has to stop his urges or else it’ll be awkward. The drinking end when almost all of them drunk their hearts out.

…

“Argh…Dami…” he felt Grayson’s warm breath underneath his neck.

“I told you not to drink and don’t blame me if you can’t work tomorrow.”

“Sh-shut up…” he could felt the older man squirming behind his back. “Why are we walking? What happened to the car?”

“You’re really drunk aren’t you? You vomited in the bathroom earlier and played keep away by taking my keys. You then threw it in the toilet bowl and now here we are.” as much as he liked seeing Grayson making a fool out of himself, he hated how he didn’t managed to catch his car keys before it went straight down the toilet.

“Argh.. my head…” he groaned.

“Just calm down, we’ll be there soon.” The something damp was collecting on his shirt, he was really hoping it won’t be vomit or else, he’d drag Grayson instead of a piggyback ride.

“Why…”

“Huh?” now he was curious. “Grayson.” Turning his head; he looked at him, he never seen him like this. Face flushed and eyes fluttering, it appeared like being drunk helped him to become more attractive. Which was obviously putting a blush on Damian’s face. Dick looked at him, his bright blue eyes shone under the light of the moon. Their faces were so close now, he could practically feel his nose breathing. He ignored the stench of the alcohol, they didn’t seem to have moved but their lips were almost—

Not to brag or anything but Damian’s really glad he had fast reflexes or else Grayson’s vomit out have been in his face other than the floor. It was only a matter of time before he moved. He positioned the other man’s head away from his face and tried to forget what happened a few seconds ago.

* * *

There were times when Grayson was too tired after a patrol that he would just sleep in the couch inside to his room. They just moved to a different place recently and Damian came back home after a tiring night in the library. There he saw him, all curled up in the couch with his uniform, haphazardly thrown off the floor leaving him in his boxer shorts and a white tank top.

Back then, he would just ignore him and head straight back to his room or maybe scold him for not keeping this place tidy but those things were in the past. Brushing the sleeping man’s head lightly, he took out a blanket from the closet and placed it on Dick. “Next time, you should at least turn off the AC so that you wouldn’t get a cold.”

He then sat beside him. The couch was two meters long, so there was still room left for him to sit. He stared at him, his eyes intensely focused on the older, sleeping man. Why was it so hard to take his eyes off him? He didn’t know. After what felt like forever, he turned on the television and watched what’s available.

…

“Argh…” a small groan came out from Grayson. Damian ignored him and continued to keep his eyes on the television. “Damian?…” it sounded sleepy, it sounded weak. A hand touched his knee, “I’m here.” he replied, his hand on the remote, lowering the volume while the other hand squeezed Grayson’s.

 “What are you watching?” Damian let out his -Tt- sound before answering, “I don’t know. It seems like a new TV sitcom about a guy retelling his story to his children regarding how he met their mother.” the hand touching his knee was gone, he felt disappointed but was surprised when Dick placed his head in his lap instead. “That sounds nice.”

“Of course you will love this. The guy’s as hopeless romantic as you. Maybe you two could relate in a spiritual level.” he teased, his hand have found his way back to Grayson’s head and brushed his hair with his fingertips. “haha, very funny Dami.” he stopped for a second, no one other than his mother and Mar’i have called him that name before. Normally, he would reprimand anyone talking so casually to him yet why can’t he reprimand him? Hearing Grayson addressing him as such almost felt __right.__

Keeping his mouth shut, Damian just continued on brushing his hair as they watch television together.

* * *

With his research and classes coming to an end. Damian had some free time and decided to join Grayson with his friends with their outing. Dick would joke on him how he doesn’t have friends but he’s too tired to argue with him at this point. But truth be told, the real reason why he started hanging out with them was to prove himself that what he have towards Grayson was just because of proximity and will gradually fade if he started to see him as a friend other than a special someone.

So they go and hang, watch movies together, hiking, travel, swimming, anything. They were the type of people who were active and adventurous, even trying extreme sports didn’t seem to scare them and the more he knew about him, the more falls in love with him. Damian hated it, hated how his thoughts used to be focused on his future but now, all he could think of was Grayson. His smile, his eyes, his voice. The way he looks at him when they’re talking, Damian couldn’t get enough of it.

There was the time when they were watching a movie. They’ve gotten so close that there will be times they’ll hang out just the two of them. Of course, they were only hanging out as friends and nothing more but there will always be times where they’ll have this lingering touches. Often times Dick would lean his head on his shoulders, like right now. Damian forgot how much the older man loved watching rom coms and he was stuck in listening how watching love stories like these made him cry like really. Damian almost bailed out when he started to realize he was losing the argument on what movie to watch. He was planning to sleep in the theater because of how cheesy and boring the movie was but he heard Grayson mumbling, “When will I meet my true love?”

Damian shifted and started at him. Usually, when Grayson would say such things, he would reply with a reassuring comment or tease him yet this time…he just stared at him, his mouth slightly gape and almost,  _ _almost__  said, “You’re already looking at him”. To save himself from further embarrassment, he moved his head back to the big screen, remained quiet and watched the entire movie in silence.

* * *

No matter how much Damian explained to Mar’i about their situation, it seemed that she still couldn’t help but feel jealous. She would go and visit him unexpectedly like she was trying to catch him, to see if he was cheating with Grayson. Sure at first he finds Mar’i’s antics as cute but it turned into something annoying as every time they chat, it was the only thing Mar’i’s talking about.

He tried to reassure her, tried to convince her and himself that he doesn’t love Grayson but with them constantly hanging out, the time he spent with Mar’i were getting less and less. To the point she placed it on herself to boarded the next plane ticket heading to Gotham. She surprised him when she came to the university campus asking if they knew who Damian was.

Damian was taken aback, why was he scared oh seeing her anyway? She was his girlfriend and he __loved__ her. So why was his heart pounding like crazy when she approached him? Trying to calm himself down, he took her to a café nearby,

“You haven’t contacted me lately.”she stated.

“Yeah, I apologize. I should have told you I’ll be busy with my school work especially now that finals is fast approaching.” 

“I see and you’re not lying to me.”

“Why would I?”

“Because you’re spending more time with your husband more than me.”

“Come on, Mar’i you know Grayson’s only keeping up the charade as—“

“I know! but it’s just…” her hands were shaking. “You have no idea how difficult it is Damian. I constantly worry about you, about me, about us. Everyone in the clan kept talking how happy you are with him, even my sister has her own statement regarding your relationship with Richard.”

Placing his hand on top of hers, Damian sat closer towards her. “Mar’i you shouldn’t…”

“Please Dami, please tell me…” Now tears were starting to fall off her eyes, she forced herself to speak but ended up sniffling. Damian tried comforting her by giving her a hug and used his thumb to wipe the tears off her face. Mar’i gladly accepted his embrace. Damian held her tight, what baffled him were the next words she spoke, “Do you still love me?”

At that moment, his heart stopped beating for a second. Why did it felt like he was being interrogated? He gulped before answering, “Why would you ask me such question? Of course I do!”

“Are you sure?” she asked, her voice sounded pained as she removed herself away from him.

“Ye—“Before he could finish speaking. He saw it, saw how miserable Mar’i’s face was. It was so painful to see her being hurt like this but what’s more painful was —“Because I can see it. See how you look at him.”

“What are you saying?”

“You used to look at me like that too.” The smile on her face was too much to handle, it just looked terrible. It was like someone she held dear died in front of her; her eyes to her mouth, all contorted in a way like she was in intense pain but still forced herself to be cheerful about it. It made Damian felt sick. “Tell me, do you love him? Do you love your husband?”

“I…” he didn’t know what to say. Was he in love with Grayson? Or was it just infatuation?

“Please be honest with me Dami.” 

“Ye-yes…”

“I see…” she smiled, this time it almost looked less painful. “ I wish you all the luck. We’re over Damian.”

Just like that Damian lost his girlfriend. It sucks and it hurt, he tried his best to keep himself occupied, to not let the thought of Mar’i nor Grayson come into his mind. The first night was the worst, he cried and screamed his lungs out through his pillow. The other nights weren’t as bad as the first but it was still painful. Every night, he couldn’t sleep and ended up either staring at the wall or the ceiling, thinking of the other possibilities that could have happened.

Hanging out with Grayson became less. He didn’t want to blame him for losing Mar’i but there’s this small lingering feeling of bitterness in him. He would lie to Grayson after arriving home, saying he’ll go and talk to Mar’i in the internet but really, he just wanted to ignore him and think things through.

…

Then New Years happened. Despite of the booming sound of the fireworks and the cheering sound of the mob, Damian could clearly hear Grayson saying, “...I’m sorry… C-can we just pretend it never happened?”

And Damian never did. They moved on with their lives like it never happened.

* * *

The other time he got worried about someone stealing Grayson away was during one of the police galas they attended. Dick had unexpectedly clung himself to a red-headed fellow who looked more like a broom stick than human. Seriously, that guy’s around the average height, he’s taller than Grayson but because of how scrawny he was, it made him look like a walking broom stick especially with his red hair that completes the whole picture. He didn’t know who he was but it pissed him off how Grayson clung to him so easily.

(He later figured out that the walking broom stick was the nephew of his father's associate. No wonder a guy like him was ever invited to a gala like this)

“Been busy huh, Dami-boy?” an arm managed to snake its way around his neck. He let out a groan when he knew who was the one clinging to him so casually.

“Argh Harper, let go of me.” he said while swatting the older man away, he hated how the stench of alcohol and smoke coming out from his mouth.

“I know you’re only grumpy because someone’s dancing with your wife.” Damian started to suspect Grayson telling his friends about their relationship or Harper used his interrogation techniques to find out or he used his detective skills in discovering it by himself. Either way, it didn’t matter much since they’ve sympathize with him more.

“Grayson’s not my wife.” he retorted while taking a sip from his wine.

“Of course he isn’t” Roy rolled his eyes. “Hey Jaybird!” his voice sounded irritating and it took all of his self-restraint not to smash his head on the table. It’s a good thing Harper left when he saw Todd but groaned when Troy replaced him. “That Damian,” she pointed at them. It pissed him off seeing how they dance so slow and the guy’s hands squeezing tightly on Grayson’s waist. His anger have heightened when he heard Troy continuing to speak. “ is your Dick’s first boyfriend, Wally West.”

The two dance like they own the place. It almost looked like, everyone stopped dancing just so they can give them the center stage and even from a far Damian could feel what’s going on. The way those two looked at each other, it was almost painful to see how close they were.

“He must have really loved him, huh?” he unconsciously mumbled. Troy stared at him and replied, “Yes…”

He tried to keep his cool, he shouldn’t be angry at him, after all, they were really not ‘married’ to each other, just in the paper. He should be feeling jealous over a guy who—

They kissed.

It was like time slowed itself to make Damian miserable. The song had already ended but instead of parting ways, they held onto each other as they part their lips. Their hands seemed to have refused to let the other go. It made Damian’s world crumble, he didn’t know what’s worse, the realization that he loved his husband or the knowledge that he can never have him.

…

He knew it was only wishful thinking that Grayson might eventually love him. He knew it was stupid to hope and yet…

 _ _“Dami, are you free later tonight?”__ It took him by surprise when Dick suddenly texted him. Reading the phone made him smile.

It was Valentine’s today and it was the first time he had to celebrate it alone as a single man. Though, he didn’t felt as lonely as much expected it would be since he and Grayson had built this weird tradition where they will celebrate various holidays together. Thinking that the older man might have plans for him tonight, he replied, “ _ _Yeah. Why?”__

Within seconds he got a response, “ _ _Do you want to have dinner together? Like just the two of us?”__

 _ _“Sure.__ ” he closed his phone and millions of possibilities popped in his mind. Could this be happening? The time he was waiting for so long, the time Grayson would finally confess to him? He was so excited for tonight, his smile widened as he couldn’t wait for what will happened tonight.

…

It was Valentine’s Day and he should give him something in return. Walking back to their place, he saw a flower shop and decided to buy Grayson a present.

He tried contemplating with himself, it was really a hard decision but in the end, he allowed himself to confess to him. What worse could happened anyway? It was the perfect time. He had the bouquet in his hand and Grayson was inside , preparing dinner for the two of them. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and

“Oh hey Damian.” a bright smile welcomed him, he couldn’t help but smile as well. There were candles everywhere and the lights were all off, Grayson had just finished lighting all the candles.

“Grayson this is…” he was amazed by how Grayson managed to make their place as romantic as possible. Walking slowly towards the tale, he saw scented candles everywhere, their dinning table have been arranged in a formal manner and if he wasn’t mistaken, there were even rose petals around the table.

“I figured since we have no plans in Valentines, I decided that we could at least have some dinner together, you know as friends.”

“Ye-yeah I would love that.” He clutched on the bouquet and chocolate he had. “Just give me a second to put away my things.”

“Sure.”

It almost felt like his world shuttered, the very moment Grayson spoke the word ‘friends’. He then realized all those time they spent together, all those lingering touches, all those intimate moments, were all in his head. Grayson never saw him as a romantic partner but rather… as a friend… he should have figured it out sooner rather than living a complete lie made out of wishful thinking and false hopes.

It wasn’t like his hopes weren’t completely crushed already but it had to be toppled over with the news from Dent.

The announcement was that they’re successful in the annulment process. Grayson was over the moon, he had a smile on his face and was jumping all over the area. Damian didn’t want to ruin the mood but if they’re officially separated then what does this mean to them? He had no girlfriend, no husband, nothing left. It was like all of the things building up until now were meant for him to be sad and miserable and alone.

He only let out a lopsided smile and watched Grayson calling his family about the great news.

* * *

He couldn’t take it anymore. Everything he worked hard for, were all for nothing. His heart was aching, he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t focus. He was angry at himself, angry at the world, angry at everything  and in the process, he ignored Grayson. Ignored his pleas in wanting to converse with him. It hurt Damian when he tried ignoring him but he didn’t want to talk to him. Even looking at him straight in the eyes felt like he was being stabbed a million times in the chest. He just wasn’t ready to talk to him.

He was just lucky that his research took him somewhere away from home. It helped him took his mind off Grayson, helped him ease the pain but the next thing he knew, he was standing in their empty place. Their home. Left all alone with just a letter on his hand.

Letting out a pained laugh, he asks himself,” Tell me Grayson, what am I supposed to do now?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this au, bludhaven is further away in gotham than in canon
> 
> wait, does it rain in the US around July? O_o???
> 
> and please tell me if some parts are getting harder to understand, i'm really not good at writing dialogue only scenes and i tend to forget english if i write for too long ^^;;
> 
> A/N as of 1/18/17: I sorta changed some scenes in the bottom part

It was New Year’s Eve and instead of celebrating the holiday with friends or family; Dick and Damian decided to celebrate the holiday together. The management in their place have organized a New Year’s party for all of its residences and guests in the rooftop. There were bars, buffet, music, DJs, everything. People were all getting drunk, taking pictures, dancing and enjoying themselves in the party. It was pretty loud, and crowded.

Dick and Damian managed to sneak away from the crowd and confide themselves in the furthest part of the rooftop; it was quieter and there were fewer people in the area—it was perfect. The night sky was fully illuminated by lights and the ball drop from the city square can be seen perfectly in where they were standing, “Alright everyone. Brace yourselves! The New Year starts in 10! 9!...” people were counting along. They didn’t know if whether it was intentional or just the heat of the moment thing but when the DJ countdown reached the last 5 seconds mark, “5! 4!...”

They were laughing (they both didn’t even remember what they were laughing about) and staring into each other’s eyes and the next thing they knew, their lips touched. It stayed that way for a little long. Up until now they didn’t know who initiated the kiss but that moment is still heavily engraved in their minds. By the time they parted, there were already fireworks everywhere, the ball drop  _dropped_  and people were cheering loudly and blowing whatever it was to make the scene louder.

Dick light pushed Damian’s shoulders away, “I’m sorry… C-can we just pretend it never happened?” he asked, Damian looked at him, his teal colored eyes reflected beautifully in the fireworks blooming in the sky. Not knowing what to say, he simple agreed, “Fine, if you say so…”

Then they left.

The thing about this was, it was all in the past. They never talked about this incident since then and it left each other hanging by what it meant and now… every time they open their eyes, they realize it was just a memory and nothing more. Left with loneliness and pain, they’re left to guess what could have been.

* * *

Nothing, Damian couldn’t get anything. He tried calling and texting Grayson through his phone but nothing, he figured the older man have changed his number, so he guesses sending his an email won’t work as well. Even asking his friends where he is, got him nothing.

 _Why did this have to happened?_ He leans his head on what’s supposed to be the door on Grayson’s room, even now… he still can’t believe he’s gone, “Please come back,” he whispers.

...

The only upside he got from all this mess is that his research got extended meaning, more extra working hours in the lab and university. It was supposed to be all well and good, Damian had forgotten about everything that wasn’t related to his study and he could avoid sleeping at his cold lonely house—it wasn’t a home anymore—and stay either in the lab or his team’s dorm. It was supposed to be the plan until they’re study is almost complete and now, getting more and more free time in their hands.

Taking out a deep sigh, he rests his head on his desk.

“I can’t take this anymore.” A voice bursts out from nowhere. Looking up, Damian sees the normal loud mouth blonde, with her icy blue gaze directly staring at him, “I have no time for your child-like games Danvers.” He retorts and shoos her away with his hand.

“Oh, I’m not here to play games with you Damian.” She replies, “and how many times have I told you to call me Kara.”

“I have no obligation to call you as such since I have no familiarity towards you or whatsoever.”

“Okay… I’ll try to ignore that.” She then takes a sit in front of Damian’s spot. Her hands place on the table, she leans in closer before saying, “All I want to say is: I want my old research partner back, not some emo looking… whatever thing you’re trying right now…”

“…”

“I’m being serious here Damian. I would have tolerated what you’re doing in the past few weeks but this has to stop. It’s been months already, you’re either overworking yourself or sit in the corner—like right now— and mope about the past. This is unbecoming of you!”

“Do you even really care?”

“Of course! We’re a team and if I wanted to have someone as a deadweight as a partner, then I would have partnered with my cousin instead.”

“Hey! I’m literally here Kara and I am also a part of the team!” another person have join in the conversation, this time it is a guy who have a brunet hair and deep blue eyes, Damian knows him, he’s the stubborn cousin of Danvers named Chris Kent.

“Do you think I would have said it if you weren’t here Chris?” she looks at him before giving him an eye roll.

“Listen, I don’t care if you two are bickering at who’s the better cousin, if you don’t have anything else better to do. I will head back to the lab and record the new data.” Damian pinches the bridge of his nose. Really, listening to these two fighting everyday hurts his head. Standing up, he only manages to take one step before, “Wait Damian! If you’re still aimlessly looking for your husband then…” Kent looks at Danvers, before returning back to what he’s saying. “Our cousin, Conner, knows a guy in IT that can hack anything within reason. If you want, we can ask him to search for your husband’s address.”

He stops, should he really trust them with this? Sure, they only knew about him and Grayson being married since they pestered him to no end until he told them every detail about it. In fact… it was the first time Grayson ever went to the university when they saw him.

_“Wow, I know you’re a genius Dami but I never expected you to be **this** smart.” He said while looking at the big shiny trophy Damian’s carrying. It was the first international convention his team participated and coincidentally, it was being held in their campus. Naturally, they won first place. Damian remembered telling Grayson about it but he didn’t expect the older man to come and attend the event._

_“—Tt— I told you I didn’t wish to bother you with such silliness and besides isn’t it supposed to be your day off today, then why are you spending it here when you could spent it to rest?” he may have said those words but deep down inside he was happy about how Grayson visiting him and witnessing him and his team winning._

_“Well, to be honest. I’ve been curious about what you do in here and seeing your hard work coming to fruition really brings smile to my face. I’m proud of you Dami and congratulations.” He then ruffled his hair at that time, Damian would smack his hand away but he missed it, missed all the little gestures and tics Grayson had and seeing him smile, god, he missed how his lips curl side to side, it looked so sweet and genuine that by just staring at it alone could lift all the stresses he had in the world._

_He hated admit it, but he too got infected by Grayson’s overly cheerfulness that he let out a small chuckled and stood closer to him, his free hand dangling around his arms. It just so happened both Danvers and Kent were there along with their families. Excusing themselves, they immediately ran to their direction with a plastered look on their faces as they asked, “So who’s your friend Damian?”_

_“Oh, Grayson’s just a—“ he didn’t know what to label him, normally he would just answer an acquaintance or a stranger or a family friend but lately, he can’t explain what he fees towards him and it made him pause._

_“—a friend. Isn’t that right Dami?” Grayson was the one who answered for him._

_“A-a close friend, that’s right Grayson’s a **very** close friend of mine.” He corrected and wrapped his free hand around his neck. He heard him laugh but it appears that the two didn’t believe him, they left after that. But and from then on, they started to doubt it and managed cornered him until he spoke what they really were._

Should he trust them on this one? What if he’ll regret it? What if Grayson will reject if they see each other, he can’t afford to go through the same pain all over again. But what if it won’t end as bad as he thinks? He’ll never know until he tries, right? And besides this will give him the closure he desperately needs.

Taking a deep breath he looks back at the two and says, “Fine, where’s this guy.”

* * *

Dick’s eyes sparkle as he stares at the beautiful display of fireworks appearing and disappearing in the night sky. “Wow…” he murmurs.

It is the Fourth of July and the city of Blüdhaven have an annual fireworks display event near the park lake. The place is packed as families, friends and even lovers all come together to witness this glorious occasion. A hand slowly creeps around his shoulder, looking at the side, Dick let out a weak laugh before saying, “Wally…” the other man smiles at him in return, his hand now completely hook around his shoulder. Leaning his head, on Wally’s firm chest, Dick continues to watch the show with much adore.

“Beautiful isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“But you know what else is beautiful?”

“What?”

“You babe.” Then he winks at him, Wally’s  the type of guy that would pull a crapton of cheesy and corny lines on anyone he’s hitting on but every time Dick hears it, no matter how many times Wally have repeated the same joke over again, he laughs, even now, he still laughs at his pick-up line. As his laughter slowly starts to die, he stares at the perfectly jade color of Wally’s eyes.

He didn’t realize that he leaning his face closer to his, they’re at the point where, they’re ‘dangerously’ close to each other, their noses could practically touch each other now. He begins to falter, his advances stops. Why is he even hesitating? Is there something wrong with him? Should he be even doing this? He doesn’t know.

Wally had been with him since he moved out from Gotham. He helped him in any way he could and Dick appreciated all his efforts. It wasn’t easy explaining to Wally as to why he was in such a predicament with the Waynes or the whole rejection in the police gala but he’s luckily enough to have a guy like him who’s understanding enough to not push any questions further but Dick knew he wasn’t happy with it, his eyes says so other wise and it pained him—pained Dick that he couldn’t even tell the whole truth to his boyfriend, but is it too late? Both he and Damian are separated now and have now lost ties with one another, so it’s the perfect time to tell him everything right? So why does it cause so much heaviness in his chest? He can’t understand it.

It’s like Wally reading his thoughts, he too stops and asks, “Are you okay?”

“ye-yeah…” he lies. It hurts, it’s been five months since then so why can’t he still get over it? Everything that had happened at this point feels like a dream. Why does he have this delusion of him and Damian still being married to each other? He doesn’t understand it, he always thought—always believed what he’s feeling is just the need to be with someone. He thought that by being with Wally, it would totally cure him from the thought but it didn’t, in fact, it made him hate more about himself. It made him feel dirty, made him feel disgusting. It’s like he’s using Wally as a replacement for Damian and Wally doesn’t deserve it, doesn’t deserve any of this. He needs something better—needs someone one better.

Standing up, he looks at him sternly, he hates letting go of thing but this can’t go on forever. Curling his fists into a ball, he says “I’m sorry…” he mutters.

“What?” Wally had the mixture of distraught, surprise and anger? He’s not sure, written all over his face. Taking a stand, he holds Dick by the forearm, “What are you saying?”

Already feeling guilty on what he did. Dick refuses to look at him straight in the eyes as he escapes from his grasp, “I’m sorry Wally but… I don’t think things will work between us… I-I don’t think I deserve you at all…” with that, he begins to run as fast as he, like he always does.

“Hey, Dick wait!” he hears him shout but he ignores it and continues to run because there’s only one thing Dick’s good at and that’s running away from a situation before it’ll get too painful to endure and apparently, he’s getting good at it.

...

Dick is lying on his couch, his eyes are red from all the crying and no sleep. His head has been pounding nonstop and still… the heaviness on his chest haven’t subsided.

Wally came by earlier and the two talked. It was the longest hour he ever experienced and he didn’t want to remember it, not now at least. The wound’s still too fresh and deep. To wrap what happened, the two talked and broke up without Dick telling Wally the real reason, he just simply said, “ _I think you should see other people. I don’t deserve you Wally and I know I will keep on hurting you if we keep on doing this.”_  even in the end, Wally never pushed the topic any further, it made Dick realize Wally  _doesn’t_ deserve someone like him, he’s too good, too considerate and too loving…

Remembering only brings tears back to his eyes, rubbing them with his sleeve, he looks up at the ceiling. Perhaps Wally had known about his secret already and he was just and it’s all over. He’s alone again and to be honest, it never felt so cold and lonely.

Closing his eyes, he reaches for his phone in his pocket and blankly stares at the screen.  Should he be really doing this? He doesn’t know, he’s not even sure if it’s still the same number, all he knows is that he’s alone and he’s aching. And there’s only one person he knows that could cure him from it. Casting all the doubts aside, he reluctantly starts dialing the number, he may have deleted all his contacts and changed his number but it doesn’t mean he hasn’t memorized it, and texts, “Will you meet me for coffee later?”

…

Dick have chosen a newly opened café near the shore for their meet up. It was pretty awkward at first but he’s really glad Barbara replied to his text and agreed to meet him. The two are now sitting on the opposite side from each other, their eyes are not focus on their faces but rather on other things. Babs stirs the coffee with the spoon before taking a quick glance at his face. Dick tries to look at her but immediately averts his gaze away.  
“Your hair’s shorter.” Babs points out. The awkwardness must have gotten heavier since normally, Dick would initiate the first conversation.

“Really?” Dick reaches for the end of his hair trying to take a look. “I think it grew longer already.”

“Don’t joke with me Dick, the last I saw you. Your hair’s almost reaching your shoulders.”

“Yeah about that… I kinda had my hair cut after the whole annulment thing. I mean if I’m starting my life all over then I would change my hair style right? New look, new life.”

“Jesus, you’re unbelievable.” She exasperates, her head shaking in annoyance. “Do you hear yourself? Or at least took a look at a mirror today? You look pathetic and broken, Dick. Quit acting like life has been great to you. It’s already bad enough that I’m the only one who knows where you are but keeping it a secret to everyone? It was the worse! Don’t you have any idea how it felt? Sure you said goodbye and all but we’re still worried about you, you know! Five months, five long fricking’ months and we didn’t get any texts or update from you. Don’t you know how worried we were? For all we know you could have died back then.” She then takes a huge sip of her coffee before letting out a deep sigh.

Her hands are now shaking, she must have bottled all of this up. Dick reaches out for her hand and holds it tight for comfort. “I know and I’m sorry Bab’s. It’s just…” How should he say it? He didn’t contact them because he was busy? No that doesn’t sound acceptable. Should he tell her the truth? What should he say about this matter?

Apart from the Gordons, no one knew where he was reassigned, not even Bruce. He begged Jim and Babs to never tell anyone and they did. The main reason for it was because of the fear Damian might find out where he is. Sure it sounds petty but it’s the truth, Dick didn’t want to take the risk of anyone telling Damian about him. But isn’t it weird? Dick’s sure there’s nothing between them. So why did he keep it a secret to his friends? He doesn’t know—not even now. Dick had tried a few times visiting them or at least texting them but every time he thinks of Gotham, thinks of anyone associated with the city, it reminds him of Damian.

“It’s Damian isn’t it? Oh my god! Of all the reasons, you running away from everyone, from everything because of him?!  Dammit Dick!” She slams the table. The other patron of the café look at them before going back to their usual business. “Don’t you know how much you missed? Dinah and I are planning to get married and Donna and Roy are near in having their first child together! Heck even Jason, has, you know what, I don’t even think you care…” she throws her hands up in the air before settling down and shifts her chair further from him. It pained Dick to hear so many wonderful news he missed, he could have been there for their greatest moments, could have supported them in their time of need but instead… he just run away from Gotham like the real coward he is.

“I’m so sorry, it’s just… I don’t want to take the risk if I go back to Gotham I don’t want—“

“Damian to see you? Why?”

“I-I don’t know… to be honest I still have no idea why I feel this way. That’s why I wanted to see you, I was hoping if you have any news about him, anything please, just tell me. So that I can stop…”

Barbara stares at him, it is like she’s assessing him to see if he’s really being sincere or not. With a sigh huff of annoyance, she looks at him with stern eyes and says, “You do realize how wrecked the kid was when you left. He’s been going to the station day and night hoping anyone would tell him where you went. It’s already herd enough not telling Dinah where you’re newly stationed but seeing him, seeing him all miserable and devastated breaks my heart. I would have understood why you don’t want to tell him if you hated him, but this? You do realize what this means right?”

“What are you saying?”

“Don’t play dumb with me now. I know you, know it as well. Seriously, could you be this dense? You love him.”

“No, I don’t”

“Oh cry me a river Dick, you literally spent more time with him than us before you left.”

“But you all were busy! How the hell am I supposed to do? Disturb you?”

“Really? ‘Cuz as far I can remember, did you or did you not spent the Christmas time alone with him?”

“But that because you and the rest were spending it with your—“

“How about New Year’s then?”

“But you said you were going out—“

“Valentines, don’t tell me all of us were busy back then cuz we weren’t. I even saw you buying a bouquet of red roses and scented candles at the store and don’t tell me you spent two hours cooking him a fine course meal.”

“But that dinner is only as friends!”

“Really?” she lifts her brow, her hand leaning close to her and takes a sip of what’s remaining from her coffee.

“I… I don’t know what to say, I mean. I don’t know what I’m doing, he’s just teenager Babs. This is just a phase—for both of us. And it’s your damn fault!” he weakly argues, a slight blush rise from his cheek as he remembers how he and Damian started hanging alone. “I just, I just don’t know… I mean, I... Babs please… help me out here.” Can he really be in love with him? There’s no way, right? But hearing what Barbara have told him, hearing all those things they’ve done together, it makes her cheeks and ears blush. No, this can’t be happening.

He’s now more confused than ever.

* * *

“How certain are you, you’re reliable?” Damian doesn’t trust him. No matter how much Danvers and Kent give this guy credit, he still doesn’t believe them. For all he knows, he’s just some credit stealing loser who only wants to extort him for money.

The guy is on the average height, he looks at bit older than him and has a dark clean cut look along with his blue eyes. He looks honest and that’s why Damian  _doesn’t_ trust him. Leering at the older man, he hears him sigh, “Of course, I am, if I wasn’t then, I wouldn’t have been headhunted by your father’s enterprise to work for your company once I graduate.” Then the sound of the printer beeping interrupts him. Damian may just met this guy but it’s certain he already hates him and what’s even worse is when he try to reach out for the paper, he rolls his eyes at him. “Anyway, here. I’ve managed to track Dick Grayson’s new number and address.”

“Thanks.” He lets out his fakest smile before taking the piece of paper. He plans to have no more conversations with him but that guy just doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. “Just one more thing, you’re relationship with him, it’s weird.”

“Why? Because we’re both men?” he raises a brow, of course, there will always be men like him.

“Well no.” he openly rolls his eyes at him, Damian could have reprimand him for such insulting action but since he helped him, he doesn’t want to look ungrateful and tolerated the horrendous act. “From what I’ve heard from Kon who Chris shared everything with, you two were forced to marry each other due to a misunderstanding and you want to fix this misunderstanding by trying to get an annulment. That’s why you left your country and moved here, but why did you went to such extent just for him?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re a prodigy, a genius like me and I’ve heard you have offers from Yale, Harvard, Princeton and even Oxford, so why throw it all away for some guy you didn’t even love? You decided to stay here instead. Attend a mediocre university and live in the same place with him, why?”

“Does it even matter?”

“Yes, because from what I’ve heard, you gave up plenty of opportunities for a guy you’ve just forced to marry. Like really, think about it, if you filed an annulment, then why not leave him in your palace while you get your education in the best university life could offer.  You could just leave him there and have no care in the world. You can frolic in the sun with your girlfriend while he stays in your palace being taught on how to be an heir to the throne. If that’s not enough for you, then why didn’t you let him have his own place while living in Gotham? You’re rich enough to give him his own place to stay and I can name more reasons but my point is; it’s really not that complicated compare to your lifestyle now.” Damian frowns, he used to hate this guy but now, he hates him more than ever. Who does he think he is anyway? Acting all smug and mighty but he does have a point, all the things he had told him, he  _did_ thought about it, the only problem was that he thought about it too late—like Grayson’s already gone type of too late and Damian regretted it. If he thought about those earlier, then… things wouldn’t end this way and he wouldn’t have met this stupid pretentious guy. “I mean your father and your mother do it all the time. So why can’t you?”

Damian narrows his eyes.  _How did this bastard knew?_ He had heard news about his parents’ infidelity towards each other but in smaller doses only and he believed no one outside the family would have known about it. “How do you even… you know what forget about it.”

“Your father’s a big shot in the city Damian, every little thing he does is captured and written in paper. The Wayne Enterprise may try to filter it all they want but I have my way of knowing.”

“I see, so you’re that type of guy who’s a little bit creepy and stalker-ish.”

“You can call it what you want but I still get results.” He simply shrugs him off.

For a moment, Damian remains silent. He doesn’t know what else to say or think. This guy, a person he never met before managed to expose him in such a small amount of time that it actually amazes him,  _he may be a bit creepy but he has some detective skill in him._ Looking back at the piece of paper, he has only one thing in his mind and that’s—“ I have no intentions of following my parents.” He says bluntly, he could feel determination coursing through his vein and the other guy simply smiles at him like he’s satisfied with his answer. “I appreciate what you have done for me Drake, now if you excuse me, I must leave.”

“No problem Damian and good luck.”

With a nod Damian leaves.

* * *

He can’t believe it, it’s been thrice in this week alone. Why does he keep on doing the same mistake again anyway? Dick lets out a sigh while setting down the pan. He reaches out a large container from the cupboard. Looking at the kitchen counter, he sighs again.  _All these food is going to waste…again…_ This never happened as frequent as this, in the first weeks he spent here, he would accidentally cook a meal for two and that’s understandable.

He had gotten used to the habit of cooking for him and Damian that it cannot be easily forgotten but at least back then, the food didn’t go to waste since Wally was with him and he would eat it with much enthusiasm. Actually the two would have a wonderful conversation about it like Wally complementing him about his improved cooking and Dick joking about Wally never changing eating habit.

It was fun but now, looking back at the extra portion of food. It makes him sadder and lonelier than before. It reminds him of all the stupid decisions he made and what’s worse is that it’s like rubbing salt to an old wound since all the food he cooked are Damian’s favorites, after all they’re all the delicacies from his country. The servants there have taught him pretty well while the rest was taught by Damian. Remembering those times brings a smile to his face. All the times he spent cooking and doing the household chores together, it makes him miss Damian even more.

Rubbing the back portion of his head, he begins to reminisce how Damian appreciated his cooking especially since he’s still in puberty. It’s like he’s willing to eat anything and everything in sight. Now that he thinks about it… Damian  _might_ have grown up a little hasn’t he?

Dammit, his mind can’t take it anymore.

…

After a long hard look of his life. Dick is finally here and he couldn’t believe it. He’s now back in Gotham, back to the place he used to call home. He lets out a deep breathe. He’s only here to talk to Damian, to sort all these mess and have a proper closure and nothing more.

He’s nervous, what if he moved away? From what Babs have told him, Damian’s address is still the same. Okay, he shouldn’t find any reasons to back out. He’s been running away from this for too long and this has to stop. Parking his bike on the opposite side of the building, removing his helmet. He couldn’t help but notice the sky getting darker,  _I should get this over soon before it starts to rain._

Walking to the front door, his hand stops centimeters away from the door know.  _Come on Dick! You have to do this._ He tries several times in reaching for the door but he always chickens out and stops in the end. This can’t go on. For the last time, he forces his hand to reach for the door knob but when he hears a set of footsteps approaching the door, he runs back to his bike. Put his helmet back on and drives away.

* * *

He and Danvers are in the elevator. The two had a long and serious talk in Damian’s place and now have decided it is the wisest time to initiate the action. Damian couldn’t help but fidget. His hands are on his pockets, particularly his right hand playing with the contents inside. He’s so nervous that he can’t stop moving.

“So are you really going to do it?” Danvers looks at him. Her eyes are full of concern and doubt. “I know you’re only getting desperate but please… I don’t want to see you getting hurt.” She then places her hand on his shoulder. Damian starts to feel at ease, he looks back at her before saying, “Yes, don’t worry about me, I know the risks.”

“Oh Damian, you’ve grown up so fast!” she jokes and give him a hug.

“Unhand me woman!” Despite of looking frail and weak, Danvers is  _really_ strong, she even managed to lift him when she hugs him though the hug might be getting a little tighter than he expected. Luckily, the elevator opens and they start walking towards outside the door.

Standing in front of the door, his hand on the knob, he looks at her for the last time before, “I should be going.” She nods in response, the two open the door and step out from the building, they both see a bike driving away. Normally, it can be ignored but the sound the bike makes indicates it’ll break down later but that’s the driver’s problem and not his. “Anyway, I would like to say I appreciate everything you’ve done for me and I mean it. You and your cousin, there’s not enough words I could say to express how much I’m lucky to have you two as a friends. Thank you Kara.”

“Oh my gosh Damian!” she squeals and hugs him for the last time. Damian groans from the action but lets her indulge from it. “Not only did you call us as your friends but you also called me by my first name, I’m so happy. Now I’m really hoping you’ll succeed!”

He lets out a nervous chuckle and proceeds to say, “I hope so too.”

* * *

It had started to rain a few minutes ago. Dick could have gotten earlier if his bike hadn’t broken down in the middle of the road. Parking his bike on his spot, he groans knowing how useless it is to have a shaded parking lot if you have a bike since he’s still wet. Removing his helmet, he shakes the damp mess of a hair as he heads towards his room.

Taking out his keys, he notice a familiar looking person sitting on the trunk of their car, not minding the heavy pouring of the rain. Concerned, he takes a better look at who it is. The figure and color of the car looks undoubtedly familiar and as he steps further, “Da-damian?!’ he gasps, he couldn’t stay in the same spot for too long as he rushes towards the younger man, not minding the rain or the people passing by.

He just run there, run as fast as he could, run until—

His breath running short, his pupils dilating and his palms sweating but he could see him clearly now. Dick looks at him directly eye to eye. For the first time in five months, he finally sees him, it’s really Damian. He lets out a choked laugh. He couldn’t believe it, after all this time, Damian’s here and it’s  _really_ him. There’s no doubt, even when he grew five inches more inches and his face looks more mature from what he remembered. He wants to touch him, wants to hold him, want to know that this is all real and not a dream. But he’s frighten of what the outcome could be.

“He-hey.” He says awkwardly. His feet have frozen, he couldn’t move but it’s okay, at least by just looking at Damian, it makes him feel like everything’s going to be alright and it did.

He is surprise when Damian takes the initiative to approach and  _hug_  him. Dick is in awe, he couldn’t believe it, Damian Wayne of all people, voluntarily hug him! “Grayson…” he whispers, even his voice… it changed. Dick really finds it unbelievable. He never realize how much he missed him. He returns the hug and hold him tight, so tight that he’s afraid he might cut off the circulation from Damian’s neck.

He cries and it isn’t from sadness this time. He’s just so damn happy in seeing him again but what surprise him even more is the fact that he too hears Damian sniffling as his grip on his waist have tighten.

They both stay in that position for a while, enjoying the warmth of each other under the cold hard rain. When they part, they both press their foreheads together. Their gazes look intensely into each other and their fingers intertwining. This feels so right and so perfect. After all those times trying to figure out what he feels towards the other guy, gone. It’s like seeing him again makes all those worries and uncertainties disappear in an instant. Dick  _now_ realize what he truly feels towards him.

“I missed you.” He breathes out, their faces are now press against each other. He wants this, wants to feel close to me like he’s afraid of letting him go, afraid Damian will disappear and soon realize this is all just a dream.

It scares him. Closing his eyes, he feels Damian embracing him again. “I missed you too Grayson.” He murmurs and Dick let out a small laugh in response as he feels Damian’s mouth reverberating in his skin. He holds him closer, he wants to bask in everything Damian has to offer, he knows it’s clingy and pathetic but he can’t help it.

Finally, after months of separation, being able to see and touch him again, it’s just so intoxicating that even Damian’s scent starts to grow on him.

Dick would have wondered back then when he’ll find his perfect someone but now… he doesn’t need too since… that perfect someone is already standing in front of him. It makes him feel like a huge weigh from his chest have been lifted. He gives Damian another smile, he doesn’t know what to say, he’s just too happy that his mind have completely shut down.  

Damian knows he’s playing with fire here but he didn’t care because right now, seeing Grayson in front of him, holding him close. It makes him realize all the misery and pain he felt is all worthwhile. _Should he say it?_

Grayson just stands there, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes focus on Damian. He’s getting nervous now, what if he’ll reject him? No! He can’t back out on this, he  _needs_ this and he’s pretty sure Grayson needs this too because like an overstretched rubber band, they both end up returning to each other instead of breaking.

Even before this all happened, he was already scared. He knew the probability of Grayson rejecting him was high and if he does reject him, he’ll take it like a man and move on.

“What?” he’s voice sounding too low like it’s almost a whisper. Trailing his thumb on his lower lips, Damian starts admiring Grayson’s face. His throat starts to dry up and he’s pretty nervous to say it but here it goes, “Grayson, the first time I saw you, I was afraid to meet you but when I met you, I was afraid of loving you and when I love you, I was afraid to kiss you and when I kissed you… I was afraid to lose you.” He could see it in his eyes, the spark of guilt glinting in the clouded rain but he couldn’t blame him for he too is also guilty. “I also lost you once before and I have no intention of losing you again, I love you Grayson and I want to ask you one thing...” Ever since they’ve met, he always looked like this, looked like someone who is too happy, too cheerful, too _moronic—_ a happy go lucky guy, who managed to make the deepest impact in his life. It’s weird, from someone who he loathed, have now become someone who he loves the most. When he said those words, he couldn’t help but think back of all the memories they had together. It’s almost impossible to picture Grayson not in his life anymore. “Will you marry me?”

“Oh, Dami…I love you too.” Damian smiles back when he sees Grayson smiling and he’s not sure whether it is the rain trailing down his face or is tears. “I-I don’t know, I love you and I—“

Seeing how Damian manage to make Grayson a stuttering mess, he lets out a short chuckle before kissing him. “It’s okay, I can wait for your answer.” He then uses his fingers to lift his chin, it feels so weird to look down on him considering how much he grew. “and by then, I hope you’ll continue to stay with me.”

“A-alright... N-now, why don’t we get to my apartment and dry off?”

“Alright.” He agrees and holds on to his hand. This time, he’s not afraid of what will happened next, he doesn’t care if Grayson will reject his proposal or not but one thing’s certain, no matter what he’s answer is going to be, Damian’s confident he’s going to be happy with it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end!!! thank you for all your comments and kudos, they're really a huge confidence boost to me :) 
> 
> the next chapter will just be a small epilogue on the aftermath of this but its cool if you want to skip it :)
> 
> and btw if you guys spot any plot holes or have questions regarding this au, you can put it on the comments or [here](http://theflowergravel.tumblr.com/) ^^


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DSA wanted porn so here it is, hope you like it :D

“Da…mi— _ah_!” Dick moans upon feeling Damian’s warm wet lips sucking his nape, surely it’ll leave bruises later but that didn’t matter. Hot and desperate, he wraps his arms around the younger man’s neck and pushes his lips against his.

“ _Ngh!_ ” he hears Damian moaning, a small smile curl around his lips as he bits the lower part of his lips. “Dammit, Grayson.” He adds and mimics his action. Damian’s kiss is far different from his, it is strong, dominant and more importantly _inexperienced_ but his ferocity and eagerness to learn makes up for it and to be honest, it’s quiet endearing.

The sound of water hitting the tiles echo through the small bathroom of Dick. The cold water have now turn into _hot_ when Damian pushes Dick in the wall, Dick scrambles as he tries to tighten his grip on Damian’s neck but the water running down on their body almost made it impossible. Seeing him struggle, Damian buries his thigh press deep between his legs. His one on Grayson’s leg like he’s prompting him to wrap it around his hips while the other is on his ass, groping it obscenely. Their groins grinding each other, they both moan from the continuing growing feeling of pleasure.

Gasping for air, Dick tries to look at Damian, “D-don’t y-you…think…”

“If you’re going to say we’re going too fast? No we’re not.” He answers immediately while his sight is locked on the glistening exposed skin of the older man, “and no, you’re not taking advantage of me in anyway.” He adds knowing what Grayson will say next. He then lowers his head around Grayson’s clavicle and kisses them _teasingly_. Every now and then, he would suck, lick and bite the soft skin and hearing the sounds Grayson produce, makes it all entertaining.  

Dick’s head have now gone heavy with lust, the way Damian uses his mouth like that. Planting kisses and hickeys around his sensitive skin, god he really knows all his buttons and comparing to what he’s doing, he feels a little bit distracted, “Th-this unfair!”

“What is?” Damian smiles and even his smile looks seductive as hell!

“I-I also want to make you feel good…” his cheeks turn redder from it. He’s not even sure if it’s from embarrassment or from arousal, either way, he’s excited to give Damian what he deserves.

Without an argument, Damian agrees, “Ok then, make me feel good.”

Letting go of his tight grip on Grayson, Damian watches in amusement as Dick kneels in front of him, his hands starting to reach for his straining erection and soon after, licks the tip of his head. Licking the slit and then opening his mouth wider, for better access. Dick pushes his mouth further into his cock, the water hitting them helps his mouth slide easier. Bobbing his head up and down and stroking it fervently. Occasionally removing his mouth fully and lick the sides of it, especially the vein on the side while his free hand massages and plays with his balls.

The sound of the shower hitting them is no match for the _ungodly_ sound Dick makes. Damian groan from the waves of pleasure, he never expected Grayson to be _this_ good. If this keeps up, he’ll—

“St—stop…” he says. His cock _aches_ for release but he has to control himself, he needs his first time to be…

“Why? Did I do something wrong?” God, does Grayson even see himself? All wet from sweat and water, his eyes lidded with desire and his swollen lips slightly gape with a little drool leaving the side of his lips. If only he could see himself, see how beautiful and delicious he looks. Licking his lips, Damian lifts his chin, “Why don’t we get on the main show? Turn around, hands on the wall and legs apart.”

With a nod, Dick complies and turns his body around. If anyone’s talking about being unfair, it should be Damian, seeing him like this, seeing his body glistening from water, his thighs slightly quivering. It makes him looks like a meal waiting to be eaten but he has to control himself. He needs to prepare him first, “Where’s the condom and lube?”

Slightly turning his head, “Th-they’re… on m-my…” he tries to say on his bedroom but he can’t afford to wait any longer, his cock and ass aches for Damian.

“I see…” like he fully understands what Grayson’s trying to say. Damian’s grin widens upon seeing how squirmy and needy he looks in front of him. Looking for a good substitute, he reaches out for the lotion. He puts a generous amount of it in his fingers, making sure to fully coat it before aligning two of his digits in the cleft of his ass, “Are you ready?” he asks, Dick immediately nods in response. Not wasting anytime, he plunges down two of his fingers in his twitching hole. Thrusting and curling them fervently, he moans from the feeling alone, if he’s this tight and hot around his fingers alone, imagine how it’ll be with his cock.

Experimenting with different pace and thrust, Dick lets out a loud moan when he feels his small bundle of nerve being brushed by Damian’s fingers, “ _Ah! The-there! Damian! Ah!”_

His hard erection continues to produce pre-cum as it begin to ache more, with the tightness of Grayson’s hole around his fingers and the beautiful sounds escape past his lips, it makes Damian’s cock hurt so bad that he couldn’t take it anymore.

Pulling out his fingers, he slicks his cock with lotion and enters inside him in one go. “God, you feel good.” Damian’s voice trembles a little bit as he fully sheathes himself inside, the tightness he feels, _it hurts so good._ He couldn’t get enough of it. Pulling his hips away, until the tip is only left inside, he slams into Grayson with great abandon.  

Not breaking a beat, Dick couldn’t control the noises he make. The way Damian hold on his hips, his blunt nails digging deeply around it, his other hand playing around with his nipples, his hot lips pressing around his wet skin, Damian perfectly knows how to make his knees weak. “ _Ah! Dami!”_ mewling in pleasure he turns his head around, wanting to at least kiss him. His hand trailing around the younger man’s neck, pulling him closer he kisses him passionately. His hot tongue probing inside his, licking and sucking every sound he makes. His own ignored cock juts up and down around his abdomen. Stroking it with his free hand, Dick feels like he’s going to explode as Damian continues to thrust in his prostate mercilessly , “Dami, I—I can’t…”

“Me too Grayson…” Damian couldn’t stop himself. Being with Grayson just makes his mind go blank. He’s so high win pleasure and arousal that with one more thrust, he grunts, his fingers dig deeper as he shoots his hot searing seed inside of him. Soon after Dick follows suit and cums in the wall.

Panting and feeling sated, Damian slowly pulls himself out of Dick. He gives him one last kiss before pulling him close for an embrace. The hot shower hitting their wet soaked body, Dick squirms a little from the feeling of Damian’s cum inside of him, “argh, I thought we’re supposed to get ourselves clean not dirtier.”

Damian snorts, his hand rubs small circles around his back, “who says we can’t do both?”

Dick laughs, “You brat!” he nudges him through his elbow, Damian shrugs it off. He leans his head on Dick’s shoulder and lets out a contented sigh, “My proposal… you still haven’t answered me.”

Dick moves a little, his sight directly lock towards his. Enjoying the faint gleam in Damian’s eyes, Dick replies,“I didn’t, did I? Well Damian, my answer is…”

* * *

“So let me get this straight.” Damian’s father doesn’t look too pleased with the situation. He had his brows furrow and a look that can be only described a dangerous. Dick couldn’t help but fidget from the look alone while Damian looks unfazed by it. “You two are now back together again.”

It sounded more like a question more than a statement but the two shrugs it off and replies, “yes.”

“Damian, you do realize that if ever you two will separate again. I’ll have to take Dick’s side, no matter how ridiculous it may seem.”

“Don’t worry father.” Damian places his hand on top of Dick’s. Dick lets out a soft smile in return. “We have no intention of getting separated ever again.” because it’s true. People may call it wishful thinking or self-proclaiming prophecy or blind love but that doesn't matter. Both Dick and Damian have underwent hardships and struggles to reach this far and they know the battle isn't over but it's okay, they have each other now and that's all that really counts.

Because sometimes, stories doesn’t need to start beautifully to have a beautiful ending. All it needs is for two people, who love each other, to know how to fix the broken pieces, pick them up and make something beautiful out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, bookmarks and comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated :D


End file.
